NARUTO EL SAIYAN
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Naruto descubre su verdadero origen por lo que decide abandonar la aldea en busca de respuestas y hacerse más fuerte al ser avisado de una amenaza en camino, ¿podrá el Uzumaki vencerla? (Naruto x Harem) Crossover Naruto/Dragon Ball Z
1. Capítulo 1: La verdad

**NARUTO EL SAIYAN**

 **Sinopsis: Naruto descubre su verdadero origen por lo que decide abandonar la aldea en busca de respuestas y hacerse más fuerte al ser avisado de una amenaza en camino, ¿podrá el Uzumaki vencer? (Naruto x Harem) Crossover Naruto/Dragon Ball Z**

 **Capítulo 1: La verdad**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el rubio Uzumaki logró traer de vuelta al Uchiha y convencerlo de que no se fuera con Orochimaru, lo cual los dejó a ambos físicamente jodidos, pero felices, el Uchiha comprendió que ese camino no era el correcto, aunque no renunciaría a la idea de matar a su hermano Itachi, sin embargo, muchos seguían viendo al rubio como a un demonio, pese a jugarse la vida, y el haber usado el chakra del Kyubi lo puso en el punto de mira del consejo

Naruto se sentía desesperado, Kakashi se llevó al Uchiha a entrenar para controlar el sello maldito de Orochimaru y Ero-sennin no aparecía para llevarlo a entrenar. Tampoco recibía muchas visitas y el hospital no lo quería por allí cerca, de no ser por Tsunade seguro habrían intentado matarle, por lo que cuando el rubio se recuperó se fue a su casa. Lo más extraño es que este se sentía mucho más fuerte que antes, lo cual no lograba entender

El joven se dirigió a su casa al ser bastante tarde y no encontrar a nadie con quien entrenar o luchar

Justo cuando se iba a disponer a dormir, el rubio se percata de un extraño pergamino en la mesa de la cocina, este sin pensarlo mucho, lo abre para ver que había dentro siendo cubierto por una extraña energía dorada que se metió en su cuerpo

En el pasaje mental del rubio, la energía dorada empezó a tomar una forma humanoide, poniendo también en alerta al zorro que hasta hace poco estaba dormido

 **Kurama:** "¿Qué demonios es ese poder?, no es chakra, eso está claro"- pensó alarmado el enorme zorro

La energía dorada dio paso a un hombre de pelo negro oscuro y alborotado, con ojos igual de negros, de 1'80 de altura y un semblante serio, pero lo que más llamó la atención de ambos fue la cola de mono que se enroscó a su cintura

 **Kurama:** ¿Quién eres y que haces en este lugar?- dijo el Kitsune alterado ante la extraña energía del pelinegro el cual sonrió a la bestia

 **¿?:** Tranquilo, no vengo a dar guerra, solo vengo a hablar con el chico- dijo dirigiendo su vista al rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Yo?- dijo señalándose con el dedo mientras asentía- ¿por qué?, ¿va a matarme?- dijo sudando a chorros

 **¿?:** Me presento, mi nombre es Taitus, y estoy aquí para contarte la verdad- dijo confundiendo a los presentes

 **Naruto:** ¿La verdad?- dijo extrañado

 **Taitus:** Si Naruto, la verdad…. La verdad de tus padres, la verdad de porqué Kurama está dentro de ti- dijo sorprendiendo al bijuu por ese detalle- la verdad de quién… y qué eres… Naruto- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio y al bijuu por igual

 **Naruto:** ¿La verdad?-preguntó todavía asombrado

 **Taitus:** Veamos, ¿por dónde empiezo?, ya sé, te hablaré de tus padres Naruto, así que presta atención- dijo mientras el rubio asentía- bien para empezar, tus padres son Minato Namikaze, conocido como el Yondaime y Kushina Uzumaki- dijo dejando de piedra al rubio – la razón por la que ella está aquí es porque un tarado con una máscara la saco de tu madre, la anterior jinchuriki y la manipulo para que atacara la aldea, por lo que tu padre no tuvo otra elección- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Naruto:** Entonces tú no tienes la culpa- dijo mirando con sorpresa a la zorra con nueve colas

 **Taitus:** Y eso no es todo- dijo llamando la atención de ambos oyentes, yo y tus padres pertenecemos a una de las razas más poderosas del universo, provenientes del planeta Vegeta, los saiyans- Dijo sorprendiendo a ambos

 **Naruto/Kurama:** ¿Saiyans?- preguntaron asombrados los dos

 **Taitus:** Exacto, ellos vinieron a este planeta con el fin de conquistarlo, al igual que yo, pero encontramos gente que nos apreciaba y nos fue inevitable no encariñarnos, pero a diferencia de tus padres, yo mantuve mis costumbres y técnicas de combate, y no usé sellos para alterar el color de mi pelo como hicieron contigo- dijo asombrando a los oyentes

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo que sellos?, ¿quieres decir que no soy rubio?- pregunto sorprendido

 **Taitus:** Exacto, tú eres pelinegro, ojos negros y tienes cola como yo, pero el sello ha escondido muy bien esos rasgos- dijo aclarando un poco las cosas

 **Kurama:** Yo tengo una pregunta- dijo llamando la atención de los varones- ¿cómo has logrado meterte en el pergamino?-preguntó curiosa

 **Taitus:** Antes de morir introduje un poco de mi poder para la ocasión- dijo aclarando las dudas- bien, ahora escucha atentamente Naruto-dijo el saiyan mientras el rubio y la bijuu atendían

El pelinegro empezó a contarles sobre los saiyan, lo que hacían, sus poderes, como la transformación en mono gigante cuando hay luna llena y como su especie fue eliminada por Freezer, un demonio del hielo que tenía gran parte del universo bajo su mandato de terror, a la vez que le nombró la existencia de otros cinco saiyans supervivientes, del cual uno de ellos era el súper saiyan legendario, el cual acabaría con este planeta y el universo, aterrando a los oyentes. También les hablo de Akatsuki, una organización criminal que estaba detrás de los jinchurikis con fines desconocidos

 **Taitus:** Naruto, voy a entrenarte durante por lo menos cinco meses en un lugar especial no muy lejos de aquí, aprenderás a usar y a sentir el ki, al igual que nuestro estilo de lucha marcial, al igual que a volar- dijo sorprendiendo a los oyentes

 **Naruto:** Espera, ¿qué pasará con Konoha y mis amigos?, ¿y por qué cinco meses?

 **Taitus:** No te preocupes, pese a que yo esté muerto, puedo hacer una imagen mía en el exterior y hablar con la Hokage, en cuanto al tiempo de entrenamiento, se debe a que es lo máximo que puedo aguantar- dijo aclarándole las cosas al rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Y mi entrenamiento shinobi?- preguntó curioso

 **Taitus:** Será inútil seguir con él chakra, muchos de los guerreros que conozco podrían partirle la cara sin problema a cualquiera de los Kages, es más, dudo que los Bijuus puedan incluso hacer algo, ni siquiera los Genjutsus Uchihas servirían de algo- dijo shockeando a los presentes- bueno Naruto, ¿estás listo para ser lo que eres realmente?-preguntó seriamente el saiyan

 **Naruto:** Por supuesto, no dejaré que ese saiyan legendario toque a mis amigos- dijo el rubio con determinación haciendo sonreír a la bijuu y al saiyan

 **Taitus:** Perfecto, iremos a avisar a la Hokage y mañana partimos- dijo el pelinegro desapareciendo del lugar

Ambos fueron a la oficina de la Hokage donde el saiyan enroscó su cola en forma de cinturón para que no se viera en público, donde la rubia aceptó que el rubio entrenará para hacerse más fuerte

Al día siguiente, el rubio se despidió de sus amigos y compañeros mientras emprendía su viaje con su nuevo tutor, sin embargo, Kakashi y Jiraya no podían evitar desconfiar en ese hombre, sobre todo por el extraño poder que ejercía

 **Naruto:** ¿Y qué es lo primero que haremos Taitus-sensei?- dijo con curiosidad y ansias de empezar

 **Taitus:** Primero, no hace falta ser tan cortés, no hace falta que me llames sensei, segundo, si queremos sacar tu potencial, hay que extraerte a Kurama de tu interior- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio y a la bijuu, la cual le pidió al rubio que hiciera un clon para hablar con el saiyan- sé lo que vas a decirme Kurama, pero no te preocupes, conozco la forma de extraerte sin que el muera- dijo dejando de piedra a la bijuu- Naruto agárrate a mí- dijo mientras el rubio asentía y el clon controlado por Kurama desaparecía

Entonces el saiyan empezó a levitar en el cielo sorprendiendo enormemente a su alumno y a la bijuu, para posteriormente ir a gran velocidad hacia el cielo hasta llegar a una especie de palacio flotante por encima del nivel de las nubes. Tanto el rubio como la bijuu aún no salían de su asombro al saber que un lugar como ese existía

 **Taitus:** Muy bien Naruto, el entrenamiento es simple pero brutal- dijo mientras el rubio tragaba saliva- primero te extraeré a Kurama y el sello para liberar tu verdadero poder, después entrenaras con pesas para que te acostumbres a una gravedad 10 veces mayor a la terrestre para posteriormente entrar en la habitación del tiempo, un lugar donde una hora en el exterior equivale a un año (corregidme si me equivoco) y por último en esa cámara de ahí, donde entrenarás con una gravedad 100 veces mayor a la de la tierra, aparte de aprender a controlar tu transformación en oozaru- dijo dejando sorprendidos a ambos presentes- bien empezaré con la extracción- dijo para posteriormente poner su mano en la frente del rubio, para posteriormente sacar a la bijuu sin aparente esfuerzo, la cual, a petición del saiyan tomo su forma humana para no destruir el palacio, demostrando ser una peli roja hermosa de pelo corto y ojos rojos sin la pupila rasgada

Por su parte el rubio fue cubierto por un brillo dorado, el cual cuando desapareció, mostró el verdadero aspecto del Uzumaki, su pelo, ahora era negro azabache como su compañero Uchiha, al igual que sus ojos, y una cola idéntica a la de su maestro era ondeaba tranquilamente por el nuevo pelinegro. La bijuu no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver ese nuevo aspecto del Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Increíble- dijo viéndose en un espejo a la vez que miraba su cola

 **Taitus:** Justo como pensaba, tu poder inicial es bastante alto, pese a que tus padres eran de clase baja, cálculo que tú tienes un nivel de entre 950 a 1500 unidades

 **Naruto:** Ese es el nivel de un clase alta- dijo sorprendido- pero si mis padres eran de clase baja…

 **Taitus:** A veces ocurren estas cosas, la genética no siempre es predecible Naruto – dijo con un semblante serio- ¿estás preparado para entrenar?- dijo con una sonrisa desafiante

 **Naruto:** Nací listo- dijo con una sonrisa desafiante que la bijuu nunca habría esperado ver en el rubio- por cierto, tengo una pregunta

 **Taitus:** ¿Cuál?

 **Naruto:** Cuando me recuperé de la pelea con Sasuke, sentí como si mi poder hubiese aumentado- exclamó el pelinegro

 **Taitus:** Naruto, cuando los saiyans nos recuperamos de una situación donde estamos a punto de morir, nuestras fuerzas se multiplican enormemente- dijo sorprendiendo al pelinegro y a la hermosa bijuu- está habilidad es conocida como zenkai- dijo mientras el rubio asentía

 **Naruto:** ¿Entonces a qué esperamos?- dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que se haría increíblemente fuerte

Mientras en Konoha, el consejo y la Hokage estaban teniendo una charla bastante movidita relacionada con cierto saiyan Uzumaki, que no le gustó a la rubia ni a su compañero Sannin el resultado de esta y la decisión que le obligaron a tomar: exiliar al rubio

 **Homura:** Tsunade, esto no lo hacemos porque odiemos al chico, al contrario, lo respetamos, pero con Danzo, Akatsuki y Orochimaru al acecho no es seguro ni para él ni la aldea quedarse por aquí

 **Tsunade:** Lo sé- gritó a punto de llorar- pero es mi niño, ¿entendéis?- dijo con mucho dolor

 **Jiraya:** Tranquila Tsunade, en cuanto vuelva de su entrenamiento, lo llevaré a un lugar seguro hasta que todo se calme ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras la rubia asentía

Pasaron los cinco meses, donde el Uzumaki tenía un combate amistoso con la peli roja, la cual, pese a que entreno con los saiyans, no era rival para el pelinegro, el cual se contenía para no hacerle daño

Durante el tiempo que paso entrenando, el rubio y la bijuu establecieron una relación de amistad que luego se volvió en un romance

Naruto cambió bastante, debido a que pasó dos años en la sala del tiempo durante el primer mes, y otros dos años en el segundo, teniendo una edad de 17 años, 1,75 de altura con un chándal negro y pantalones azules y sus chanclas ninja, alcanzando un poder base de 30.000 unidades y podía recorrerse el mundo entero en un solo día volando, aparte de que aprendió a sentir el Ki de los seres vivos, aunque no logró detectar a ningún saiyan, pero Taitus antes de desaparecer le hablo del saiyan Kakarotto, mejor conocido como Goku, el cuál le podría ayudar a entrenar en el planeta tierra de la parte oriental del universo

Kurama por su parte no cambió mucho al ser una bijuu, solo se hizo más alta, aunque aprendió a volar y a sentir el Ki al igual que el Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Muy bien Kurama-chan, terminemos con esto- dijo poniéndose una especie de máscara que le cubría los ojos y el pelo, dejando expuestas las orejas y la boca, mientras su cola estaba enroscada en su cintura para no llamar la atención en exceso, bastante tenía ya con ser el "niño Kyubi"

 **Kurama:** ¿Seguro que quieres llevar eso puesto?- dijo al ver la máscara

 **Naruto:** Sólo es temporal- dijo terminando de enviar un mensaje al peliblanco pervertido- vamos- dijo mientras ambos volaban desde el palacio hasta la aldea

Solo tardaron unos segundos en llevar, provocando una pequeña onda de aire, aunque eso no basto para despertar a los guardias, pero a estos les dio igual, ya que cierta rubia Hokage junto con Jiraya, Kakashi y los novatos de la aldea para volver a ver al rubio por última vez, pero en vez de ver a un rubio, vieron a un joven enmascarado y a una peli roja muy sexy, en opinión de Kiba, el cuál babeaba y le sangraba la nariz

 **Jiraya:** ¿Buscáis algo en la aldea?-preguntó el Sannin a los jóvenes

 **Naruto:** ¿Tanto he cambiado que no me reconoces Ero-sennin?- dijo sorprendiendo al peliblanco y a los presentes al reconocer esa voz

 **Shizune:** ¿Na-Naruto-kun?- preguntó la pelinegra sorprendida, igual que los presentes

 **Sasuke:** ¿Qué te ha pasado Dobe?- preguntó el emo Uchiha igual de sorprendido por el cambio del Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Mejor en la torre lo hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mientras todos asentían e iban hacia la torre de la hokage, bajo la mirada curiosa de los civiles al ver a la nueva pareja, al igual que los shinobis que estaban cerca viendo al enmascarado y a la peli roja, recordándoles a cierta peli roja Uzumaki

 **Tsunade:** Bien, ya estamos aquí- dijo la rubia mientras el Uzumaki se quitaba la máscara sorprendiendo a los presentes al ver que el rubio que conocía no era rubio, sino pelinegro como el Uchiha y con los ojos negros, lo único que le quedaba para identificarlo eran las franjas de su cara

 **Naruto:** antes de que digáis nada, dejarme explicarlo con detalles- dijo para proceder a contar la historia que Taitus le contó al igual que el entrenamiento que tuvo, sorprendiendo enormemente a los presentes

 **Neji:** A ver si me entero bien, ¿dices que eres un saiyan?, ¿una raza alienígena como tus padres, los cuales vinieron a este planeta conquistarlo?, ¿y qué te pusieron un sello para suprimir tu poder y que ese tal Freezer no supiera vuestro paradero?- dijo mientras el rubio asentía

 **Jiraya:** Naruto tiene razón- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- yo ayude en el proceso- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes menos al rubio y a su compañera

 **Naruto:** Lo sé- dijo sorprendiendo al Sannin- Taitus me lo dijo todo, tú relación con mi padre Minato Namikaze conocido como el Yondaime- dijo dejando de piedra a los novatos- o a mi madre Kushina Uzumaki, aparte de que sé que el consejo quiere expulsarme de la aldea por usar el chakra de Kurama-chan- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes y entristeciendo al Uchiha, por su culpa su mejor amigo tendría que irse dentro de dos semanas

 **Tsunade:** Naruto yo…- dijo pero el rubio alzó la mano en señal de detenerse

 **Naruto:** No hace falta que lo digas baa-chan, de todas formas tengo que irme y encontrar a ese tal Goku y entrenar con él para enfrentarnos a Freezer, si me quedará aquí, uno de sus soldados podría detectar mi poder, incluso en reposo, y ese malnacido vendría a destruir el planeta- dijo con furia controlada

 **Kakashi:** ¿Tan poderoso es Naruto?-preguntó el albino con curiosidad

 **Naruto:** Por lo que me dijo Taitus, puede vencer a los nueves bijuus, incluida Kurama, con un solo dedo- dijo shockeando a los presentes ante esa información- pero antes de irme, debo recorrer este mundo, salvar a los Jinchurikis, y encontrar a otra saiyan superviviente que también acabó en este planeta- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Chouji:** ¿Cómo?, ¿hay otro saiyan aparte de ti?- dijo mientras asentía

 **Naruto:** Sí, y por lo que sé es la jinchuriki de Chomei, conocido mejor como el Nanabi, y también tiene un sello que ha ocultado su verdadera forma-por lo que sé tengo dos semanas antes de irme cierto- dijo mientras la hokage asentía- ¿entonces qué esperamos?, os invito a todos a comer en Ichiraku ramen- dijo mientras los novatos seguían al rubio bajo la mirada sonriente de los adultos

 **Tsunade:** Espero que sigua siendo el de siempre- dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

 **Jiraya:** Eso no lo dudo, Tsunade- dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo pero triste porque su ahijado se va y no sabe cuando lo volverán a ver

Durante el tiempo que el rubio pasó en la aldea se dedicó a pasar los días con sus amigos, donde Hinata se confesó al rubio, el cuál le dijo que el ya estaba saliendo con Kurama-chan, pero según las costumbres saiyan, no era raro estar casado con más de una mujer (esto me lo he inventado yo), por lo que el rubio acepto después de notificárselo a la oji perla, ya que desde hacía un tiempo el rubio sentía algo por la ojiperla

También decidió enseñar algunas técnicas a sus amigos, a Jiraya y a Tsunade por si algún alien invasor decidía venir al planeta

Las dos semanas se habían terminado, lo que significaba que el rubio tenía que partir junto a Kurama hacia el otro planeta Tierra, donde se encontraba Goku

El rubio llamó a las naves espaciales con las que vinieron sus padres sorprendiendo a sus amigos y a la hokage, al igual que a Iruka, Jiraya y Kakashi que estaban presentes

 **Tsunade:** Cuídate mucho Naruto – dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

 **Naruto:** Lo haré, y os prometo que os escribiré, Sasuke, se feliz y no intentes escaparte de nuevo, en Konoha puedes cumplir tus sueños, Hinata te prometo que cuando pueda volveré a por ti- dijo sonrojando a la ojiperla- los demás, sed felices y no dejéis que nadie os pisotee nunca, y si ocurre algo malo llamadme, no dudaré en ayudaros- dijo con lágrimas despidiéndose de sus compañeros a los cuáles no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo

Después de la dura despedida, las dos naves tomaron rumbo a la aldea de Takigakure antes de que fuera demasiado tarde

 **Naruto:** no permitiré que más saiyans mueran- fue el pensamiento del rubio, el cual estaba decidido a cumplir, costara lo que costará…

 **Continuará**

 **Espero que os guste esta nueva historia, decidí hacerla al ver los pocos crossovers que hay de dragon ball y Naruto,al igual que con otras series, sin más que decir se despide el cazador suprem**


	2. Capítulo 2: Fu, la saiyan de Takigakure

**HOLAAAA, hoy estoy que me salgo subiendo historias, no es broma, solo subiré este capítulo por hoy. Sé que no ha tenido mucho apoyo el primer capítulo pero quiero subir esta historia ya que crossovers de dragon ball z con naruto y además un harem son raros, por no decir que quitando este solo hay dos. Bueno, os dejo leer en paz**

 **Capítulo 2: Fu, la saiyan de Takigakure**

El rubio y la bijuu no tardaron mucho en llegar a Takigakure, después de todo, esas naves podían recorrer galaxias en días

Ambas naves aparcaron escondidas en el bosque para no llamar la atención, aunque seguramente más de uno ya las haya visto y casi se le saldrían los ojos preguntándose qué cojones era eso

La pareja fue andando hacia las puertas de la aldea, donde el pelinegro llevaba su rabo enroscado en la cintura para no llamar la atención

Al entrar en esta, vieron lo mucho que se parecía a Konoha

 **Kurama:** Naru-kun la tengo, está al noroeste, seguramente dentro de ese bosque- dijo señalando a la masa de árboles

 **Naruto:** Puedo sentir su Ki, no es muy alto, será cosa del sello- respondió el pelinegro- vallamos a ver- dijo mientras los dos asentían e iban a investigar

Al llegar pudieron ver a la peli verde entrenando sus jutsus, principalmente futon, sorprendiendo a ambos ya que los usuarios del futon eran escasos. Sin embargo, pudieron observar unas heridas bastante feas en el cuerpo de la peli verde

 **Naruto:** Dudo mucho que se las haya hecho ella- dijo con una enorme vena en la frente

 **Kurama:** Tranquilo Naru, vallamos a hablar con ella- dijo mientras ambos salían de su escondite y se presentaban ante la peli verde, la cual se sorprendió al verlos y no darse cuenta de su presencia, al igual que su bijuu, pero este se sorprendió de ver a la peli roja

 **Fu:** ¿Quiénes sois?- dijo la peli verde bastante nerviosa

 **Chomei:** No es posible- dijo el bijuu en el interior de la peli verde la cual se sorprendió al verlo tan impactado

 **Fu:** ¿Qué pasa?, ¿sabes quiénes son?-preguntó la peli verde a su inquilino

 **Chomei:** Conozco a la peli roja, es mi hermana Kurama, conocida como el Kyubi – dijo dejando de piedra a la peli verde

 **Fu:** Eso es imposible, el Kyubi es un zorro gigante de nueve colas, ¿y cómo que tu hermana?- dijo lo ultimo sorprendida mientras el bijuu la miraba enfadado

Entonces un destello blanco cubrió al escarabajo, el cual fue haciéndose más pequeño, hasta adoptar la forma de una joven peli verde con ojos azules de muy buen cuerpo sorprendiendo a la jinchuriki

 **Chomei:** ¿Sorprendida?, está es nuestra forma humana- dijo dirigiendo su vista- en cuanto al chico no tengo ni idea, pero hay algo extraño en él, un poder que no había sentido desde hace mucho- dijo intrigando a la peli verde

 **Fu:** ¿Crees que sea su ex-jinchuriki?-preguntó curiosa

 **Chomei:** Es probable, cualquier otro humano la habría intentado sellar de nuevo- dijo eso último con asco

En el exterior el rubio y la peli roja observaban que la peli verde no se movía, por lo que seguramente estaría hablando con su bijuu

 **Naruto:** ¿Tú eres la Jinchuriki de Chomei?- dijo llamando la atención de la peli verde

 **Fu:** Si, soy yo- dijo con desconfianza después de que su bijuu le confirmara que ese era su nombre

 **Naruto:** Yo soy Naruto, ex-jinchuriki de Kurama- chan- dijo mirando a la peli roja que estaba sonrojada y sorprendiendo a la peli verde- estoy aquí para contarte la verdad y a proponerte un trato- dijo llamando la atención de la peli verde

 **Fu:** ¿La verdad?, ¿y cuál sería ese trato?- dijo con desconfianza y confundida

 **Naruto:** El trato sería sacarte al Chomei de tu interior y venir con nosotros para empezar una nueva vida- dijo sorprendiendo a la peli verde y a su bijuu- pero antes, me gustaría contarte mi historia, si te apetece

La peli verde se quedó pensando unos momentos hasta que aceptó hablar con él, aunque no bajaba la guardia ante los desconocidos

El pelinegro desenroscó su rabo de su cintura sorprendiendo a la peli verde y a su bijuu ante ese detalle, mientras se sentaba en el césped, al igual que la peli roja, mientras la peli verde más desconfiada al ver la cola del pelinegro, se acercó a escuchar la historia, pero sin sentarse, todo esto le parecía muy raro

El pelinegro entonces le contó lo mismo que su difunto maestro Taitus, la historia de los saiyans, que era del espacio, quienes eran sus padres, el sello que le pusieron para que tuviera otro color de pelo y ojos, como Freezer destruyo su planeta, a la vez que le hablo de la existencia de otros cinco saiyans supervivientes, al igual que su expulsión de la aldea por haber usado el chakra de su novia para detener al Uchiha y de la organización que estaba cazando a los bijuus, llamada Akatsuki.

 **Fu:** Es difícil de creer- dijo mientras el saiyan asentía- ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?-preguntó la peli verde sin salir de su asombro

 **Naruto:** Porque tú eres como yo, una saiyan- dijo dejando de piedra a la peli verde y a su bijuu

 **Fu:** Vale, me creo que tu compañera sea una bijuu y lo de la extracción, pero lo de que yo sea una alienígena…- dijo incrédula ante lo que escuchaba

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué iba a molestarme en venir de Konoha hasta aquí para contarte una mentira?, además, puedes comprobarlo, debes de tener un sello de color negro dentro de la jaula de Chomei- dijo mientras ambas se metían a ver si era cierto, viendo aquel sello en una de las paredes del interior de la jaula de la bijuu, dejando a ambas sorprendidas

 **Fu:** Es cierto- dijo asombrada

 **Naruto:** Te lo dije- dijo con una sonrisa- entonces qué, ¿quieres empezar una nueva vida o vas a seguir aquí siendo despreciada y odiada por algo de lo que no eres culpable?- dijo el rubio a la pensativa peli verde, tardando unos segundos para encontrar la respuesta

 **Fu:** Acepto- dijo con algunas lágrimas al ver que alguien no la veía como un monstruo, aparte de encontrarse con alguien igual a él y que había sufrido igual o incluso más que ella

El pelinegro, procedió a hacer la extracción, sacando a la hermosa peli verde sin hacer sellos, solo con poner su mano en la cabeza de la peli verde, la cual estaba cubierta por una especie de energía blanca, y la bijuu salió sin problemas sorprendiendo a las féminas

Pero lo que más sorprendió a ambas mujeres fue el cambio de la ex-jinchuriki, su pelo antes verde, ahora era negro oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, anteriormente naranjas, se volvieron totalmente negros, mientras una cola de mono ondeaba a su antojo

Después de ese acontecimiento, el saiyan le pidió a la peli verde que se abrazara a su espalda, de la misma forma que la bijuu le pidió a su hermana hacer lo mismo, para posteriormente empezar a flotar en el aire, sorprendiendo a ambas féminas mientras se dirigían hacia las profundidades del bosque, donde estaban las naves de los padres del pelinegro

Lo que no sabían es que a cierta distancia, un Jounin había visto todo desde su escondite, asombrado ante lo que vio, por lo que rápidamente fue a notificárselo a su superior (Takigakure no tiene un Kage…creo)

Una vez en las naves, el pelinegro le pidió a su novia que llevara a sus nuevas compañeras al palacio de Kami-sama mientras él buscaba las naves de los padres de la peli verde

No tardó mucho, gracias a uno de los rastreadores de sus padres, el cual codifico para incomunicarlo con Freezer y su ejército y le permitiera saber donde estaban las naves

El pelinegro le dio las coordenadas a las naves para ir al palacio, no sin antes el pelinegro tuviera que romperle los huesos a unos cuantos Ambus y Jounins de la aldea, con fin de estudiar esas naves para su beneficio, lo cual el pelinegro no iba a permitir

Después de acabar con los idiotas, el saiyan se montó en la nave, la cual se dirigió hacia el palacio

Una vez allí, el rubio les explico el entrenamiento a la que ambas serían sometidas, es decir, el mismo que el pelinegro pasó con la peli roja, solo que el maestro sería Naruto

Después de dos años en la habitación del tiempo, lo que equivalen a dos días en el mundo real, los resultados fueron sorprendentes

La saiyan alcanzó un poder de combate de 25.000 unidades, muy cerca del Uzumaki. La bijuu por su parte, estaba casi pareja con su hermana

Naruto comunicó que se irían del planeta mañana por la mañana, por lo que las chicas y el rubio aprovecharon para ir a Suna, y ver a Gaara y extraerle su bijuu para que no corriera peligro por Akatsuki. Cabe decir que el peli rojo y sus hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el nuevo aspecto del Uzumaki

Después de eso, Naruto y las chicas se despidieron mientras tomaban rumbo nuevamente al palacio, para seguir entrenando, esta vez, todos juntos para tener un nivel igualado con el que poder competir entre ellos

Finalmente llegó el turno de partir hacia el espacio, y conocer el universo antes de encontrarse con Goku, según los cálculos, tardarían entre dos y tres años en llegar, tiempo suficiente para volverse más fuertes todavía

Las bijuus por su parte confiaban en que el resto de sus hermanos y hermanas estuvieran bien

Las naves despegaron rumbo hacia el planeta tierra de oriente, es decir, del oeste del universo con el propósito de conocer al saiyan Son Goku

 **Kurama:** ¿Cuál es el plan Naru-kun?-pregunto la peli roja a su novio

 **Naruto:** Simple, entrenar y conocer los planetas y sus habitantes hasta que lleguemos a la tierra donde se encuentra Son Goku, una vez allí, entrenaremos hasta que localicemos al resto de los Saiyans, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible contra Freezer- dijo el pelinegro seriamente mientras las naves volaban rumbo a su destino

 **Fu:** Cierto, yo aún no manejo bien la forma oozaru- dijo la pelinegra un poco frustrada

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes Fu-chan, a mí también me costó dominarla, si no fuera por Kurama-chan yo aún tendría complicaciones al transformarme- dijo sonrojando a la peli roja el cuál no la vio nadie ya que las naves era para llevar una sola persona cada una

Naruto estaba ansioso, tenía ganas de conocer a otro saiyan aparte de Fu y sus padres, los cuales pudo ver gracias a una foto que tenía el Sannin de los sapos, mostrando a la pareja con el sello, siendo el padre el rubio como lo era el antes y la madre peli roja, pero sin el sello ambos era pelinegros con ojos igual de negros

 **Naruto:** "Me muero de ganas de conocerte…. Goku"-pensó el Uzumaki con emoción esperando encontrar un rival a su altura y quizás…. un nuevo lugar al que llamar hogar…

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Siento que sea tan corto, pero no se me ocurría que más poner, el siguiente intentaré hacerlo más largo, lo cuál me llevará más tiempo. Y ya esta, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	3. Capítulo 3: La Tierra occidental

**POR FIN, después de tanto pensar en como continuar esta historia, puede subir otro capítulo de esta serie, solo espero que os guste**

 **Capítulo 3: La Tierra occidental**

El Uzumaki y las chicas abandonaban su planeta después de haber liberado a todos los bijus del interior de los Jinchurikis, gracias a los clones del pelinegro, que se dirigieron junto a clones de Kurama a la localización donde estaban los Jinchurikis antes de que Akatsuki los encontrara y fuera demasiado tarde. Por suerte lograron salvarlos a todos

Los bijus no dudaron en adoptar su forma humana para pasar inadvertidos para los criminales, agradeciendo al saiyan de que les liberara, al igual que los Jinchurikis, sin embargo, los bijus se sorprendieron del extraño poder del pelinegro

En el espacio, el Uzumaki divisó un planeta aparentemente deshabitado con luna llena, perfecto para entrenar mientras recordaba su primera transformación en mono con Kurama

 _ **Flash back**_

 **Naruto:** ¿Lista Kurama-chan? - dijo mientras la biju asentía sonrojada por el sufijo del ahora pelinegro. Ambos estaban en la sala del tiempo entrenando

El pelinegro creo una especie de esfera redonda que consumió gran parte de su poder para posteriormente lanzarla al aire tomando la forma de la luna llena

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el cuerpo de Naruto se tensó de golpe llamando la atención de la biju

Los músculos del pelinegro se hicieron enormes, destrozando su ropa por completo mientras su cara se alargaba y dientes enormes salían de sus fauces, a la vez que se hacía más grande. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos sin pupila a la vez que se hacía más grande y su cuerpo era cubierto de un pelo marrón excepto en las manos, los pies y la cara para posteriormente liberar un rugido bestial que hizo temblar la tierra

Kurama entonces sintió algo que no sintió desde hacía mucho tiempo, miedo, estaba asustada, esa bestia rivalizada con ella en su máximo poder

El gran mono poso su vista en la biju, para posteriormente aplastar el suelo con sus puños como si fuera mantequilla, obligando a la peli roja a esquivar ese golpe por los pelos

 **Kurama:** "Eso estuvo muy cerca"- dijo bastante asustada de la velocidad del mono pese a su tamaño- muy bien súper mono, es hora de jugar- dijo transformándose en su forma animal para igualar la batalla

El enorme mono se dirigió a toda velocidad contra la enorme zorra a una velocidad impresionante, aunque la biju era más rápida, pero por poco, esquivando un peligroso puñetazo para posteriormente morder al mono en el hombro, sin embargo parecía que este no notaba los dientes de la biju, la cual recibió un puñetazo en el entre cejo que casi la deja sin conocimiento y sangrando, pudiendo escapar de otro puñetazo del mono por los pelos

 **Kurama:** "Es más fuerte de lo que pensaba, tendré que usar toda mi fuerza"- pensó la zorra para volver a pelearse con el mono

La zorra mordía, arañaba y golpeaba con sus colas al mono, el cual contra restaba los ataques de la biju con puñetazos, patadas y algún que otro mordisco que hizo chillar a la zorra humanoide de puro dolor, esas mandíbulas eran mucho más fuertes que las suyas, pudiendo sentir un vacío donde antes estaban sus costillas, lo que la hizo escupir sangre mientras se retiraba adolorida

 **Kurama:** "Esto es malo, llevamos dos horas peleando y no parece agotado"- pensó la zorra en las últimas, nunca se había enfrentado a un adversario como este, solo el juubi le había hecho tanto daño en su vida- "Eso es"- pensó al ver la cola del Uzumaki- "la cola, si le aprieto la cola tendrá más posibilidades de recuperar el control"- pensó viendo como el mono corría a gran velocidad hacia ella- "vamos allá"- pensó corriendo hacia la bestia que tenía de rival

En un rápido movimiento la zorra logró esquivar un peligroso puñetazo de su rival, para posteriormente agarrar la cola con sus manos, apretando con fuerza mientras el mono caía rendido en el suelo debilitándose bastante

 **Kurama:** Vamos Naruto- kun, tú puedes hacerlo- dijo casi rogando esperando que el pelinegro volviera en si

Entonces el mono empezó a levantarse con esfuerzo aterrando a la biju al ver como recuperaba fuerzas para posteriormente dirigir su mirada a la biju

 **Naruto: Ku… Kurama…-** Dijo entre cortadamente sorprendiendo a la biju incrédula de que el mono hablara

 **Kurama:** Na… ¿Naru? – dijo la biju sin salir de su asombro

 **Naruto: Te… ¿Te importa soltarme la cola?, me duele que la agarres con fuerza-** Dijo mientras la biju soltaba la cola del mono el cual se miraba asombrado por su aspecto y su voz bastante profunda y ronca

 **Kurama:** Lo has conseguido Naruto- kun- dijo en su forma humana dando saltitos de alegría, entonces el mono se fijó en las heridas de la peli roja

 **Naruto:** **¿Kurama-chan, estás bien? Lo siento yo-** Dijo acercándose rápidamente a la biju, la cual se asustó al verlo tan de cerca siendo tan grande

 **Kurama:** AAAHHH- Gritó para posteriormente darle un guantazo que lo mandó a la otra esquina de la habitación, pese a que estaba en su forma humana

 **Naruto:** "¿Por qué a mí?"- pensó el gran mono con lágrimas cómicas saliendo de sus ojos mientras la peli roja al ver lo que hizo fue a buscar al pelinegro antes de perderlo en la habitación del tiempo

Después de eso, la peli roja estuvo cuidando a Naruto como disculpa de ese golpe

 _ **Fin flash back**_

El rubio dejó sus pensamientos a un lado mientras él y Kurama observaban el entrenamiento que tendrían Fu y Chomei para controlar el modo Oozaru de la pelinegra ex-jinchuriki

 **Chomei:** ¿Lista Fu? - dijo la peli verde en posición de pelea

 **Fu:** Preparada- dijo la pelinegra para posteriormente mirar fijamente a la luna llena que tenía en frente

Al hacerlo, se convirtió en un gigantesco mono al igual que el pelinegro, con la diferencia de que ella estaba descontrolada y estaba destrozándolo todo lo que encontraba a su paso

Las bijus se lanzaron al ataque, al ser dos, les sería más fácil manejarla, o eso pensaban, porque la mona repartía ostias a diestro y siniestro

El Uzumaki decidió quedarse observando, un poco preocupado por la paliza que les estaba dando la mona a las bijus, hasta que una idea vino a su cabeza

 **Naruto:** **FU-CHAN-** Gritó el mono deteniendo el ataque de la mona e impresionando a las bijus

La mona sudaba mientras temblaba con los puños alzados al aire, sorprendiendo al pelinegro, su plan estaba funcionando

 **Naruto: Vamos Fu-chan, puedes hacerlo-** Le dijo el gran simio mientras la mona se sujetaba la cabeza y caía de rodillas impresionando a las bijus

Entonces la mona volvió a levantarse para posteriormente mirarse las manos, mientras las bijus estaban alerta por si volvía a atacar

 **Fu:** **Lo…lo conseguí-** dijo asombrada para posteriormente sonreír y mirar a su compañero simio- **Lo he conseguido Naru-kun, lo he conseguido-** Dijo mientras iba a abrazar al mono, el cual se sonrojo un poco mientras la bijus se acercaban intrigadas en su forma humana

 **Kurama:** Naruto-Kun, ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó la peli roja sorprendida

 **Naruto: Simple, pensé que, si le hablaba, su conciencia podría reconocer mi voz y eso le permitiría tomar el control-** Dijo el mono mientras las bijus asentían

Después del entrenamiento, el grupo se metió en las naves para volver a viajar hasta la tierra de la parte oeste de la galaxia del norte

Pasaron cuatro meses desde el viaje, donde Naruto y la chica estuvieron entrenando en diferentes planetas habitados intentando no llamar la atención de Freezer, pese a los avances que habían conseguido

Y por fin finalmente, el grupo llegó al planeta tierra, el cuál sería su nuevo hogar, sin embargo, decidieron despegar en alguna zona deshabitada y con su nivel de Ki reducido para no llamar la atención no deseada, no sabían que podría haber en ese nuevo planeta ni cómo serían sus habitantes

Una vez que las naves aterrizaron, el grupo de cuatro decidió salir para ver el que sería su nuevo hogar, sorprendidos del gran parecido que tenía con su mundo, pero con la diferencia de que las casas y las ciudades parecían más modernas, y había métodos de transporte que extrañaron bastante a los saiyans y a las bijus

 **Kurama:** Según la información del rastreador, esos objetos móviles con ruedas tienen diferentes nombres y tipos, los pequeños se llaman coches y sirven para transportar gente y pocas cosas, los de dos ruedas se llaman motos, son para una persona y transportan muy pocas cosas, los grandes son camiones y transportan grandes cargas, ya sea comida, animales…. Etc. Luego hay unos vehículos voladores llamados aviones, que son para transportar personas, y por el mar se siguen usando barcos aunque mucho más modernos que los de nuestro mundo- terminó de decir la biju bastante asombrada por la tecnología de este mundo, al igual que su hermana y los dos saiyans que estaban flipando

Entonces el grupo pudo sentir un Ki bastante alto mientras los rastreadores mostraban las cifras

 **Chomei:** ¿450 unidades?- preguntó un poco decepcionada la peli verde

 **Fu:** ¿Solo eso?- dijo la pelinegra en el mismo estado

 **Naruto:** No bajemos la guardia, recordad que pude estar escondiendo su auténtico nivel de Ki- dijo mientras asentían recordando ese detalle- iremos a investigar a ver de qué se trata- dijo mientras el grupo volaba hacia donde se encontraba esa fuente de energía

Al llegar en silencio, vieron a la distancia una casa redondeada cerca de un arroyo al lado de un árbol, dándole una apariencia bastante agradable

En las afueras, se veía a un hombre con el pelo negro alborotado practicando poses de combate que el Uzumaki y sus compañeros no tardaron en reconocer

El Uzumaki entonces liberó una ráfaga de Ki, al principio leve, pero que acabó recorriendo todo el planeta

Cosa que obviamente fue notado por el guerrero de traje naranja con el pelo alborotado que no dudo en girar su vista al cielo para ver a un grupo de cuatro personas, 3 mujeres y 1 hombre

 **Goku:** ¿Quiénes sois y que buscáis?- dijo en un tono serio pero amable, con el cuerpo listo para luchar mientras el Uzumaki y sus compañeras bajaban al suelo, poniéndose cara a cara frente al guerrero

 **Naruto:** Usted debe ser Goku ¿cierto?- dijo al sorprendido pelinegro

 **Goku:** ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó más curioso que tensó mientras el Uzumaki y su compañera pelinegra desenroscaban sus colas sorprendiendo enormemente al pelinegro mayor

 **Naruto:** Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mi compañera de pelo negro es Fu, y la peli roja se llama Kurama y su compañera de pelo verde Chomei- dijo mientras se presentaban educadamente- Fu y yo somos dos Saiyans del planeta Vegeta como usted, aunque fuimos criados en otros planetas- dijo sorprendiendo al pelinegro adulto

 **Goku:** ¿Venís de otro planeta?, ¿Sois Saiyans y yo también?- preguntó todo sorprendido al igual que sus compañeros

 **Naruto:** Esto va a ser muy largo…- dijo suspirando mientras se sentaba en el suelo- será mejor que le cuente todo…- dijo mientras el saiyan de traje naranja se sentaba a escuchar al Uzumaki

El Uzumaki le contó exactamente lo mismo que Taitus, desde los trabajos que hacía su raza, el poder de convertirse en Oozaru gracias a su cola, su aniquilación por parte de Freezer y la existencia de otros 4 saiyan incluido el Súper saiyan legendario que intentara destruir el universo en el futuro

Goku no salía de su asombro ante lo que había escuchado, pero lo que más le impactó fue el poder de su cola, y entonces encajó todas las piezas, descubriendo que el monstruo que mató a su abuelo Gohan, fue él

 **Naruto:** La verdad estoy sorprendido, normalmente todos los saiyans tenemos información genética de nuestra raza- dijo el rubio extrañado por la carencia de conocimientos del adulto

 **Goku:** De pequeño, me caí por un precipicio y me golpee la cabeza, desde entonces mi abuelo me dijo que era más amable y no era tan agresivo y destructivo- dijo aclarando las cosas al grupo- por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que os trae pro este planeta?- preguntó curioso el pelinegro

 **Naruto:** Hemos Venido aquí para vivir y de paso entrenar con usted, aunque tengo que advertirle que soy bastante fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa

 **Goku:** Eso no lo niego, solo has soltado una leve onda de Ki, y ha llegado a dar la vuelta entera al planeta- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** Bueno, el entrenamiento en la sala del tiempo fue duro, pero muy efectivo- dijo sorprendiendo al pelinegro

 **Goku:** ¿Vosotros tenéis una sala del tiempo?- dijo sorprendido

 **Naruto:** En el planeta que me crie hay un palacio donde Kami (dios) tiene una sala del tiempo y una cámara de gravedad, dado a que ese planeta es un homólogo a este, pero con sus diferencias claro- dijo al sorprendido pelinegro con traje naranja, que posteriormente sonrió y se levantó de su asiento ante la mirada del Uzumaki y sus compañeras

 **Goku:** Bien, entonces tendré que entrenar muy dura para estar a tu altura- dijo sonriendo- ¿os gustaría ir a mi casa? Así me podríais decirme como fue vuestro entrenamiento- dijo mientras los demás asentían mientras sus estómagos gruñían- no os preocupéis, mi mujer cocina una comida excelente- dijo sonriendo aclarando las dudas del grupo. Aunque de todas formas no había muchas, el aura de Goku mostraba una bondad increíble, nunca antes sentida, desde luego encontrar a alguien así en el mundo Shinobi en el que se criaron sería una tarea verdaderamente casi imposible

Durante el viaje volando, llegó la nube amarilla, en la cual Goku se montó sorprendiendo bastante al Uzumaki y a su grupo para posteriormente hablar del entrenamiento que tuvieron antes de llegar aquí, donde, pese a sus grandes avances tenían un problema bastante serio; el Ki

Pero no la forma de usarlo para volar, sino para darle forma en la batalla, ya que pese a sus grandes cantidades de energía, solo podían lanzar unas pocas ráfagas de Ki y en pequeñas cantidades de energía, y no sabían que hacer para mejorar ese problema

Goku sonrió, pese a que eran muchos más fuertes que él, todavía tenían problemas con algo como eso, pero les dijo que no se preocuparan

Tardaron unos minutos en llegar a una casita hecha de piedra con forma redonda al lado de un arroyo, donde el grupo aterrizó

 **Goku:** Chi-chi, ya estoy aquí- dijo el pelinegro, mientras de la casa salía una pelinegra con el pelo recogido en forma de moño. A su lado, un niño de 4 años con una cola de mono, que sorprendió a los presentes que acompañaban al peli negro

 **Chi-chi:** Valla, no me esperaba visita, ¿Quiénes son?- dijo con una sonrisa amable mientras el pelinegro alborotado, se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso y sonriente

 **Goku:** Será mejor hablarlo mientras comemos, ¿no os parece?- dijo mientras todos asentían y entraban en aquella agradable cabaña

Entonces el rubio empezó a contarle nuevamente a la familia todo lo que sabía de su raza, lo que hacían, el cómo desaparecieron por culpa del tirano de Freezer, la transformación en mono, la vida que tuvieron en la otra tierra, que Goku era de la misma raza que ellos…etc.

La familia se quedó bastante sorprendida, ahora que los pensaba, los amigos de Goku y el mismo le dijeron a Chi-chi que tenía una cola de mono idéntica a la de su hijo cuando era joven, cosa que no pasó inadvertida por Naruto y su grupo, los cuales al verlo sintieron la sensación de que el pequeño era más de lo que aparentaba

 **Goku:** Entonces, el monstruo que mató a mi abuelo….- dijo apretando los puños con rabia

 **Naruto:** No es su culpa Goku-san- dijo el Uzumaki intentando calmar al hombre del taje naranja- solo tengo una pregunta, ¿le volvió a crecer nuevamente la cola?- pregunto llamando la atención del pelinegro alborotado

 **Goku:** La verdad es que no, pero tengo un extraño dolor últimamente donde estaba antes mi cola- dijo extrañado por eso llamando la atención del Uzumaki y su grupo

 **Naruto:** Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no va al cuarto de baño y comprueba de que se trata?, tal vez mirando en el espejo lo descubra- dijo asombrando a la familia Son

El hombre del traje naranja no lo pensó mucho y fue a mirarse al espejo a ver de qué se trataba, sorprendido de ver un muñón peludo en la base de su espina dorsal, por lo que después de mirar de que se trataba fue a informar a los demás

 **Goku:** Parece que me está volviendo a salir- dijo sonriendo

 **Naruto:** Eso será perfecto, de esa forma podríamos enseñarle a controlar la transformación en mono- dijo el Uzumaki alegrando al del traje naranja

 **Goku:** Eso sería genial- dijo bastante sonriente

 **Chi- chi:** ¿Qué os parece quedaros a cenar?- dijo la pelinegra sonriente

 **Fu:** No queremos molestarla Chi-chi-san- dijo educadamente la pelinegra saiyan

 **Chi-chi:** Tranquila no es mucha molestia, además, Goku ha traído un montón de comida y no la quiero desperdiciar- dijo mientras el grupo asentía agradecido por la hospitalidad de la familia son- además, me gustaría probar una cosa dentro de poco- dijo extrañando a los presentes, incluidos su marido y su hijo- pero después de cenar- dijo mientras se iba a la cocina a preparar la comida

El grupo se quedó sorprendido al ver más de 20 platos en la mesa, aunque al Uzumaki no le extraño demasiado, debido a la enorme cantidad de energía que quemaban en el combate y el entrenamiento, los saiyans necesitaban cantidades gastronómicas de comida. Para ser más simples, es como si una moto se recorriera el mundo 50 veces sin parar a una velocidad de 400 km/h

Y Naruto y Fu no eran una excepción, ya que ellos comían tanto como Goku y Gohan

Las bijus por su parte, no necesitaban tanto combustible, por lo que ellas solo comieron un poco más que Chi-chi

 **Naruto:** ESTO ESTÁ DELICIOSO, ES LO MEJOR QUE HE COMIDO JUNTO AL RAMEN EN MI VIDA- dijo el Uzumaki con lágrimas cómicas en sus ojos al igual que su pareja saiyan

 **Goku:** Por supuesto, Chi-chi es la mejor cocinera del mundo- dijo sonrojando a su mujer por el comentario

Después de comer, todos salieron a las afueras de la casa donde Chi- chi se puso en una abierta, donde le pidió a la saiyan ponerse a unos metros delante de ella

El Uzumaki y Goku se dieron cuenta de inmediato de lo que tramaba la mujer Son

 **Chi-chi:** Muy bien Fu, tengamos una pelea- dijo en posición de combate impresionando a las féminas y al pequeño Gohan

 **Fu:** ¿Está segura Chi-chi-san?, no quiero hacerle daño- dijo un poco dudosa, sabía que su adversario no tendría nada que hacer contra ella, pero no quería herir su orgullo de pelea

 **Chi-chi:** Por supuesto, quiero ver tu estilo de pelea, ya que al venir de otro mundo tendréis un estilo distinto, debo suponer- dijo lista para la pelea

 **Fu:** Bueno, supongo que sí- dijo en posición de combate

Después de unos segundos de analizarse la una a la otra, la mujer de Son Goku se lanzó contra la ex-peli verde, la cual solo bloqueaba sus ataques bastante interesada en su estilo de combate, donde usaba los dedos cerrados para golpear a su contrincante

El Uzumaki, al ver ese estilo de lucha, le recordó bastante la lucha que tuvo contra Neji en los exámenes Chunnin, ese estilo era muy parecido al de los Hyugas, pero no buscaba golpear puntos de chakra, ya que aquí esa fuente de energía es desconocida en este mundo, buscaba adormecer los músculos del rival para que no pudiera seguir luchando

 **Naruto:** Debo admitirlo Goku-san, su mujer es una gran luchadora, si fuera una saiyan seguro que sería una gran guerrera- dijo el Uzumaki, haciendo que el hombre del traje naranja tuviese una gran idea

 **Goku:** Eso es, Naruto eres un genio- dijo con una gran sonrisa extrañando a los presentes y parando levemente el combate, debido a que este se acercó a hablar con su mujer- Chi-chi, ¿te gustaría ser una saiyan como yo, Gohan, Naruto y Fu?- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Chi-chi:** Pero Goku como vamos a hacer…- dijo cuándo entonces recordó algo importante- pero no sé qué ventajas podría tener eso… -dijo algo dudosa la pelinegra

 **Fu:** Bueno, podría pasar más tiempo con su marido, mantener su juventud más tiempo…- dijo llamando la atención de la adulta

 **Chi-chi:** Espera, espera…. ¿Has dicho mantenerte más tiempo joven?- dijo asombrada mientras la pelinegra de la otra tierra asentía

 **Naruto:** Los saiyans tardamos más en envejecer para poder estar en el campo de batalla mucho más tiempo- dijo el Uzumaki asombrando a la familia Son

 **Chi-chi:** Entonces decidido- dijo la pelinegra muy emocionada y decidida

 **Goku:** Perfecto, iré a casa de Bulma a por el radar, ¿vienes Naruto?- dijo mirando al Uzumaki, que estaba pensando en que tramaba el del traje naranja

 **Naruto:** Está bien, ¿venís chicas?- preguntó mirando a sus novias

 **Kurama:** Yo me quedaré aquí Naruto-kun, Chi-chi-san y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo mientras las dos reían animadamente, mientras el Uzumaki suponía que serían cosas de chicas

El grupo alzó el vuelo siguiendo al hombre del traje naranja, que se dirigía hacia una de esas grandes ciudades, no sin antes haberse cambiado de vestimenta

Fu llevaba una vestimenta parecida a la de antes, solo que era más al estilo de este planeta y unas botas negras bastante chulas

Chomei llevaba una camisa oscura con mangas cortas que le apretaban las tetas, tenía el ombligo expuesto como su ex-carcelera, y uso pantalones jeans azules que le apretaban el culo

Naruto mantuvo su vestimenta, se sentía cómodo con ellas

En el frente, después de unos minutos de vuelo, el grupo se encontró con una enorme casa circular con un logotipo que ponía Capsule corporation, donde el saiyan Son Goku estaba descendiendo hasta la puerta de esta

Los demás simplemente le siguieron, pensando, que conocía el señor Goku este lugar

 **Goku:** BULMA, BULMA ¿ESTÁ AQUÍ?- Gritó el pelinegro sacándole varias gotas de anime al grupo de Naruto

 **¿?:** Aquí arriba- dijo una voz femenina que llamó la atención de Goku y del grupo de Naruto

Se trataba de una chica con el pelo azul y los ojos igual de azules que su pelo, con un cuerpo increíblemente desarrollado

Naruto estaba con un leve sonrojo en la cara, mientras que las chicas estaban impresionadas ante la belleza de esa peli azul y un poco celosas por haber hecho sonrojar a su querido Naruto

 **Goku:** Bulma, ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo el pelinegro sonriente

 **Bulma:** Goku, ha pasado un año y medio desde tu pelea con Picolo y no te dio por visitarnos- dijo levemente enfadada

 **Goku:** Lo siento, pero es que estado liado últimamente- dijo rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso- oh cierto se me olvidaba, ellos son Naruto, Fu y Chomei, vienen del espacio y son saiyans como yo- dijo mientras los nombrados saludaban a la sorprendida peli azul

 **Chomei:** Bueno, yo no soy un saiyan, soy de otra raza y he vivido con ellos en mi planeta natal hasta ahora

 **Bulma:** ¿Sa…saiyans?- dijo asombrada recordando lo que el robot Jaco le aviso de la llegada de un saiyan al planeta tierra unos días antes de encontrarse con Goku, lo cual explicaba la cola del pelinegro

 **Naruto:** Creo que será mejor explicarlo todo con detalles- dijo el Uzumaki mientras empezaba a contarle lo mismo que le contó a Goku y a su familia

 **Bulma:** Ya veo, pero a todo esto, ¿Que te trae por aquí? no creo que solo hayas venido a presentarme a tus nuevos amigos- dijo mientras el pelinegro recordaba la razón por la que había venido

 **Goku:** Es verdad, Bulma, ¿nos prestas el radar para encontrar las bolas del dragón?- dijo llamando la curiosidad del Uzumaki y su grupo

 **Naruto/Fu/Chomei:** "¿Bolas del dragón?"- pensó el trío extrañado ante lo que oyeron

 **Bulma:** Claro, ahora te lo traigo- dijo mientras entraba a su casa a por el radar

 **Naruto:** Esto Goku…- dijo llamando la atención del adulto- ¿Qué son las bolas de dragón?- dijo con curiosidad al igual que sus compañeras

 **Goku:** Ha cierto, las bolas de dragón son bolas con un número específico de estrellas cada una, siendo un total de siete, y cuando las juntas, aparece el dragón Shenron para concederte tres deseos- dijo sonriente dejando de piedra a los presentes

 **Naruto:** De…de… ¿deseos?- dijo impresionado el Uzumaki

 **Bulma:** Aquí lo tienes- dijo dándole el radar- cuando termines me lo traes- dijo mientras Goku y los demás alzaban el vuelo

 **Goku:** No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia la primera bola de dragón ante la mirada curiosa y dudosa del Uzumaki y sus compañeras

 **Naruto:** "Espero que lo que dices sea cierto Goku"- pensó un poco desconfiado ante la idea de unas bolas que pedían deseos, pero bueno, el en su mundo encontró un genio que pedía tres deseos, por lo que no es muy descabellada la idea- "me pregunto que estará haciendo Kurama-chan con Chi-chi-san"-pensó mientras seguían al hombre del traje naranja

Mientras, en la casa de los Son, Chi-chi estaba llorando mientras la peli roja la consolaba

 _ **Flash back**_

La peli roja y la mujer de Goku hablaban animadamente sobre cosas chistosas relacionadas con sus hombres, hasta que la Chi-chi soltó la gran pregunta

 **Chi-chi:** Una pregunta Kurama-san, ¿qué es lo que los trajo verdaderamente a mi planeta? No creo que fuera solamente a conocer a mi marido- preguntó la pelinegra curiosa mientras la peli roja suspiraba

 **Kurama:** Esta bien, pero no es nada agradable lo que contaré- dijo mientras la peli roja le contaba la vida suya, la del rubio, sus hermanos y compañeras de viaje, desde que ella y sus hermanos habían sido esclavizados para ser usados como armas para posteriormente ser sellada en el rubio, al igual que sus hermanos, donde a su vez, le contó la horrible vida del Uzumaki, debido a que ella atacó la aldea donde vivían por obligación de un cerdo enmascarado, y como la gente apaleaban y maltrataban al Uzumaki pensando que era ella, sobre la poca gente que le habían valorado y luego su destierro donde conoció a Fu, la cual tuvo una vida idéntica a la del Uzumaki y que pudo liberar a su hermana de su encarcelamiento, para posteriormente liberar a sus hermanos y hermanas y finalmente abandonar ese planeta, que pese a las personas que aún querían a ella y al Uzumaki, no tendrían futuro allí, y menos con el tirano de Freezer y el súper saiyan legendario correteando libremente por el espacio

Cabe decir que después del discurso, la pelinegra se puso a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Kurama:** Vamos Chi-chi-san no llore- dijo intentando consolarla y aguantar las lágrimas

 **Chi-chi-san:** ¡ ¿Cómo no voy a llorar Kurama-san?! , os han tratado tan mal y pese a todo sois tan felices y unidos- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas mientras la peli roja la consolaba

Curiosamente, el pequeño Gohan también escuchó la conversación pero decidió no decir nada, aunque en su interior empezó a crecer una extraña sensación que no identificaba

Curiosamente, el marido de la pelinegra les hizo la misma pregunta al grupo del Uzumaki y al propio Uzumaki, sintiéndose bastante molesto por el trato que les habían dado en ese planeta

 **Goku:** "No puedo entender como les han podido hacer eso, solo son niños"- pensó bastante molesto intentando no imaginar a su hijo en esa situación, si le pasara algo malo a Son Gohanda, no sabría de lo que sería capaz

Pasaron varios minutos donde Goku y el grupo de Naruto encontraron todas las esferas menos la de cuatro estrellas que era la que llevaba el hijo de Goku en su gorro, lo que sorprendió a Naruto y a su grupo, tenían que admitir que eran muy bonitas y tal y como dijo el hombre de traje naranja, cada esfera tenía un número de estrellas que la diferenciaba de las otras

Finalmente el grupo llegó a la casa después de devolver el radar donde Kurama avisó a la pelinegra y a su hijo que ya habían llegado

El pelinegro del traje naranja colocó las esferas en el suelo, mientras el pequeño Son Gohanda le daba la bola de cuatro estrellas, las cuales al juntarse empezaron a brillar, poniendo un poco nervioso al Uzumaki y a su grupo, que no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando

 **Goku:** Shenron, sal y concede nuestros deseos- dijo mientras las esferas provocaron un brillo de mayor potencia, del cual salió la figura de un dragón oriental tan largo que podría llegar desde la tierra a la luna con solo estirarse, sus brazos y piernas eran pequeños pero fuertes y demasiado separados como para andar correctamente con ellos

Naruto y su grupo se quedó sin palabras ante lo que estaban viendo, frente a ellos, había un dragón enorme, y pese a que las bijuus habían visto otros dragones con anterioridad, nunca se toparon con uno como ese

 **Shenron: Estoy aquí para daros 3 deseos, daros prisa no tengo mucho tiempo-** dijo el dragon verde mientras Goku le sonreía

 **Goku:** Me gustaría que mi mujer fuera una saiyan como yo y mis compañeros de aquí- dijo con una sonrisa típicamente suya

 **Shenron: Está bien, pero solo podré hacerla en parte saiyan un 75% como mucho -** dijo a los presentes

 **Chi-chi:** Con esobastara- dijo la peli negra con ansias de ser más joven durante más tiempo

El dragón entonces tuvo un brillo en los ojos, mientras Chi-chi fue rodeada por una energía dorada mientras de la base de su espina dorsal salía una cola de mono idéntica a la del Uzumaki, a Fu, y a la de Son Gohanda, dejando a Naruto y a las chicas con la quijada en el suelo

 **Naruto/Fu/Chomei/Kurama:** ¡INCREÍBLE!- dijeron totalmente anonadados, al igual que el pequeño Gohan que no tenía palabras al ver lo que había pasado

Por su parte Chi-chi podía sentir que no solo se sentía más joven y fuerte, si no que unas grandes ansias de luchar muy parecidas a las de su marido florecían en su cabeza

 **Shenron: Bien, dos quedan dos deseos más, daros prisa-** dijo llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Goku:** Cierto, me gustaría recuperar mi cola, no quiero esperar a que salga sola- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Shenron: De acuerdo-** dijo el dragón y sus ojos rojos volvieron a brillar, y de los pantalones de Goku volvió a salir su cola

 **Goku:** Parece que volvemos a estar juntos, vieja amiga- dijo mirando su cola meneándose de un lado a otro

 **Shenron: Bien, solo os queda un deseo, daros prisa, tengo cosas que hacer-** dijo mientras los presentes se quedaban pensando en que pedir, hasta que el Uzumaki se acercó a hablar con el dragón

 **Naruto:** Escucha, ¿puedes revivir también a la gente?- preguntó con esperanzas el Uzumaki

 **Shenron: Claro, siempre que no lleve más de un año muerto o no lo haya resucitado con anterioridad-** dijo el dragón desilusionando al Uzumaki, cuando de repente se le ocurre una idea

 **Naruto:** Entonces, ¿puedes crear una especie de portal con el que pueda ir yo o quien quiera conmigo hacia mi planeta en el que me crie? Es por si los amigos que tengo allí me necesitan en caso de emergencia- dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a sus compañeras ante esa idea tan buena

 **Shenron: Eso sí que puedo, déjame comprobar…-** dijo mientras al dragón le volvían a brillar los ojos y de la nada aparece un pergamino con el dibujo de Shenron- **Solo podrás usarlo una vez, así que aprovéchalo, hasta otra-** dijo para posteriormente desaparecer, mientras las bolas volvían a dispersarse no sin antes Goku cogiera la de cuatro estrellas, la cual ahora mismo era una piedra

 **Naruto:** Goku-san, ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo bastante asombrado ante toda la escena

 **Goku:** Cuando Shenron cumple los deseos vuelve a su dimensión, al hacerlo las bolas vuelven a dispersarse, pero se vuelven piedras después del deseo y no vuelven a ser operativas hasta dentro de medio año- dijo sorprendiendo a Naruto y las chicas

Varios días después de invocar a Shenron, Goku y Chi-chi, junto a Son Gohanda que gracias a sus padres le empezó a coger justo a la lucha, empezaron a entrenar para ponerse al nivel del Uzumaki mientras Goku les enseñaba a todos el manejo del Ki, sorprendido al ver el potencial de Naruto y Fu, los cuales tardaron solo unos días en pillarle el truco, al igual que las bijuus

Después fueron al palacio de Kami, donde Goku les presentó a Momo, el asistente de Kami, y a Kami, por supuesto

El Uzumaki se sorprendió de encontrar a un Namekiano en la tierra, sorprendiendo al propio Kami que no era conocedor de sus orígenes

La familia son estuvo casi dos años en la sala del tiempo, lo que equivaldrían dos horas en el exterior, donde el Uzumaki y su grupo entrenaban para no aburrirse esperando

Cuando salieron, se sorprendieron de la enorme cantidad que desprendía, siendo Goku el que más destacaba, Chi-chi estando casi a la par, y Son Gohanda había hecho avances increíbles, pero no tantos como sus padres debido a su edad y a que no estaba acostumbrado a entrenar

Ahora sí, Goku ya era los suficientemente fuerte como para competir como entrenar con Naruto, al igual que Chi-chi lo haría con Fu y las demás chicas del Uzumaki

Naruto se sentía feliz de no solo tener a un rival, sino un lugar al que llamar hogar, el cual está dispuesto a proteger con su vida

En el mundo shinobi, las cosas parecían ir bastante bien en Konoha, Sasuke logró vencer la tentación de la marca y quedarse en la aldea, dispuesto a entrenar y hacerse más fuerte para encontrarse con Itachi y hablar con él, si algo aprendió de su exiliado amigo, es que actuaría antes de pensar

Sakura tampoco se quedó atrás, se convirtió en la alumna de Tsunade, y ya estaba aprendiendo Ninjutsu médico en honor a su amigo que tanto había hecho por ella

Hinata, pese a que le afectó mucho la marcha del Uzumaki, decidió seguir adelante centrarse en su carrera como shinobi, sabiendo que su amado volvería

Kakashi se sentía orgulloso de sus alumnos, aunque le hubiese gustado que las cosas hubieran terminado de otra manera para el Uzumaki, le habría gustado ver a los tres crecer como shinobis y cumplir sus sueños, pero el pasado es el pasado, ahora lo que importa es mirar al futuro. De todos modos, Naruto nunca dijo adiós, y si por algo se le conoce es por ser impredecible y el mejor en sorprender al mundo

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado, y hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	4. Capítulo 4: La llegada de los saiyans

**HOLA A TODOS, He vuelto con este croosover tan poco común que espero que os esté gustando, y sin más que decir os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 4: La llegada de los saiyans**

Habían pasado 3 años desde que el Uzumaki y su grupo dejaron el mundo shinobi y llegaron a la tierra occidental donde conocieron a Goku y a su familia

Naruto y Fu habían crecido hasta tener la altura de Goku en el caso de Naruto, y la altura de Chi-chi en el caso de Fu

Después de que el Shenron cumpliera los deseos de la familia Son y del Uzumaki, Chi-chi aprendió a volar y a dominar el Ki, al igual que Gohan, que al tener ahora a dos padres guerreros, fue inevitable que su espíritu de lucha apareciera, por lo que el Uzumaki tuvo la idea de hacer al pequeño un 75% saiyan, cosa que la familia le pareció perfecto

Después se dirigieron al palacio de Kami, el Uzumaki al verlo, usó el escáner para ver en la base de datos de que raza se trataba, resultando ser un Namekiano, lo cual sorprendió también a Kami que no era conocedor de su verdadero origen, y donde la familia Son entró en la sala del tiempo para aumentar sus poderes, mientras el Uzumaki fue a casa de Bulma para pedirle una máquina de gravedad, al ver la tecnología que poseía

Por otro lado, el Uzumaki ayudo a la familia a controlar la transformación en Oozaru, la cual le llevó un tiempo, debido al aumento de poderes de estos, pero al final lograron dominarla

También tuvieron un encuentro con el hijo del mal, Picolo, que era la reencarnación de la parte mala de Kami, la cual quiso la revancha contra Goku por la derrota que sufrió hace unos años, pero la diferencia de poderes era demasiado alta

El Uzumaki, al verlo, le hablo sobre los orígenes de su raza, sorprendiendo bastante al Namekiano, que había pensado toda su vida que era un demonio, retirándose a entrenar para hacerse más fuerte y poder desafiar a los saiyans

También sucedió que el Uzumaki se hizo una casa cerca de la de Son Goku para poder entrenar juntos a menudo, ahora que su compañero estaba parejo con él

En el presente, Goku y Naruto estaban teniendo un combate de entrenamiento, al igual que Fu con Chi-chi, y Gohan con Kurama mientras Chomei hacía la comida para las dos familias, después de que el Uzumaki y el Son pescarán unos peces enormes y recogieran varias manzanas de varios árboles

Durante la comida, la mujer de Goku recordó algo importante

 **Chi-chi:** Goku, deberías ir a visitar al maestro Muten Roi (Roshi), llevas tiempo sin verle- dijo llamando la atención del tragón de su marido

 **Goku:** Es verdad, Naruto, Gohan ¿Os gustaría conocer al maestro?- dijo mientras los dos asentían con ganas de conocer al hombre que le enseño a Goku gran parte de lo que sabe

 **Fu:** A nosotras también nos da curiosidad- dijo la peli verde emocionada

 **Chi-chi:** Iremos todos, no quiero que ese viejo verde se le valla la mano- dijo haciendo reír a los presentes, ya que sabían que era un degenerado gracias a la mujer de Goku

La familia fue volando, excepto Goku y Gohan que iban en la nube mágica hacia una isla en medio del mar, donde había una casa con el tejado rojo y las paredes pintadas de rosa que ponía Kame House donde también había una nave voladora de Capsule corporation

 **Naruto:** Parece que Bulma-san también está aquí- dijo mientras todos asentían

En otra parte del planeta, más precisamente en el sembrado de un granjero, el cual se quejaba del calor que hacía, vio algo extraño en el aire dirigirse hacia su posición

El granjero se asustó al ver que esa cosa iba a gran velocidad hacia él y pensando que sería un meteorito se apartó de en medio antes de que lo mandara al otro mundo, mientras esa cosa creaba un enorme cráter en el suelo, y una gran polvareda de humo

Cuando el humo se disipó se podía ver una especie de nave redonda idéntica a la que Naruto y sus chicas usaron para llegar a la tierra, de la cuál empezaba a salir un hombre bastante alto y con el pelo largo (todos sabemos que es Raditz, dejemos de perder el tiempo y nos saltaremos la escena del granjero)

En la casa del Maestro Roshi, todos estaban sorprendidos de que Goku y Chi-chi hubieran tenido un hijo al que le pusieron el nombre del abuelo, que la mujer de Goku fuera una saiyan gracias a las bolas del dragón y de que Goku volviera a tener su cola, pero lo que más sorprendió a todos a excepción de Bulma, era que Naruto y Fu también fueran saiyans como Goku y que junto a las dos chicas viniesen de un planeta muy parecido al suyo pero dominado por los shinobis

 **Krillin:** Valla, es increíble- dijo el amigo de Goku (el calvo) bastante sorprendido ante lo que había escuchado

 **Goku:** A mí también me pareció increíble- dijo rascándose la nuca mientras sonreía

 **Bulma:** Una pregunta Goku- dijo llamando su atención- Son Gohan ha visto alguna vez la luna llena- dijo mientras ella y sus amigos temblaban un poco

 **Naruto:** No tenéis que preocuparos, durante este tiempo hemos estado entrenando para que pudiera controlar su transformación, de hecho si no dependiéramos de la luna, él podría transformarse a voluntad- dijo sorprendiendo a los oyentes

 **Roshi:** Al parecer sí que se podía dominar, gracias por entrenarlos Naruto, eso soluciona un montón de problemas- dijo el anciano mientras el pelinegro sonreía- aunque seguro que las señoritas también fueron de gran ayuda- dijo abrazando descaradamente a Fu, mientras al Uzumaki se le hinchaban unas cuantas venas en su cabeza

 **Naruto:** Si ellas fueron de gran ayuda, maestro Roshi- dijo pegándole un puñetazo en la cabeza sonrojando a la ex-jinchuriki y a las bijuus mientras los demás se reían ante esa escena

 **Roshi:** Pero hay algo que no entiendo- dijo levantándose y sobándose la cabeza- ¿Por qué os molestasteis en dejar el planeta en el que os criasteis para venir aquí?, no creo que sea solo para conocer a Goku- dijo poniendo un poco tristes a los Son y un poco serio al Uzumaki y a sus novias

Entonces el Uzumaki decidió contarles la historia de su vida y la de sus compañeras, poniendo un poco tristes a algunos y enfadando a otros como a Roshi

 **Roshi:** ¿Cómo se puede ser tan miserable para tratar a unos niños así?"- fue lo que pensó el maestro de artes marciales

 **Naruto:** Pero eso es algo que ya ha quedado en el pasado, ahora soy realmente feliz junto a mis chicas a las que quiero y protegeré con mi vida- dijo sonrojando a sus novias y haciendo sonreír a los demás presentes

 **Krillin:** "Que envidia, ojalá encontrara a una chica que me amara"- pensó el calvo con una sonrisa disimulando los celos mientras el grupo se ponía a hablar de lo que habían hecho estos últimos años

En otra parte, el invasor se había cruzado con el Namekiano Picolo, el cuál al sentir ese poder desconocido fue a investigar a ver de qué se trataba

 **Picolo:** ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó seriamente el Namekiano

 **Raditz:** ¿Por qué debería decírtelo Namekiano?- preguntó con arrogancia el saiyan mientras el Namekiano se preparaba para luchar

(De esta parte no me acuerdo muy bien, así que me la salto)

Después de que el saiyan derrotará al Namekiano, se quedó sin palabras y sudando a chorros por lo que su radar le estaba mostrando

 **Raditz:** Este poder esta parejo con el de Vegeta- dijo sorprendido el de melena negra- será mejor que valla a investigar- dijo volando hacia donde estaba ese Ki

En la Kame House, todos estaban hablando animadamente después de que Goku hiciera una pequeña muestra de su poder, dejando a todos sin aliento, mientras pensaban en el poder del Uzumaki sus compañeras y la familia del saiyan de traje naranja

Pero la felicidad desapareció, cuando los saiyans y las bijuus sintieron un Ki desconocido dirigirse hacia donde estaban, lo que los puso rápidamente a la defensiva

 **Bulma:** ¿Qué ocurre chicos?- dijo confundida al ver la seriedad de sus rostros

 **Fu:** Alguien se acerca, alguien desconocido- dijo sorprendiendo a los humanos intrigados también por esa extraña presencia que estaban sintiendo

Al cabo de unos segundos, el desconocido de pelo largo apareció enfrente de Goku y sus amigos

 **Raditz:** ¿Qué demonios ha pasado Kakarot? ¿Por qué los habitantes de este planeta siguen con vida?- preguntó algo molesto

 **Goku:** ¿Quién eres y que es lo que buscas?- dijo el pelinegro a la defensiva

Entonces el Uzumaki se da cuenta de la cola enroscada en la cintura del sujeto, lo que lo sorprendió bastante

 **Naruto:** ¿Cómo te llamas saiyan?- dijo el Uzumaki seriamente llamando la atención del desconocido

 **Raditz:** Yo soy Raditz, el hermano de Kakarot ¿y tú?- preguntó curioso asombrando a los presentes para posteriormente sorprenderse al ver la cola del Uzumaki y su compañera Fu- sois saiyans, no sabía que había más supervivientes

 **Naruto:** Yo Naruto y sí, yo también me sorprendí cuando Taitus me lo dijo- dijo sorprendiendo al saiyan desconocido

 **Raditz:** ¿conociste a Taitus?- dijo asombrado

 **Naruto:** El me enseño todo lo que sé- dijo asustando levemente ya que Taitus era un clase alta capaza de competir en su día contra el difunto Rey vegeta- antes de nada, quiero saber que te contaron sobre la destrucción del planeta vegeta- dijo seriamente

 **Raditz:** Me dijeron que un meteorito se estrelló con el planeta, matando a casi todos los saiyans- dijo recordando lo que le contaron

 **Naruto:** Pues déjame decirte que no fue un meteorito, fue Freezer el que destruyó el planeta Vegeta- dijo asombrando al saiyan mientras apretaba los puños de rabia- ahora bien, sé a qué has venido, así que tienes dos opciones, una, te vas por dónde has venido y no vuelves a mi planeta o dos; te unes a nosotros y nos cuentas más sobre nuestra raza- dijo seriamente el Uzumaki

El saiyan de pelo largo no necesito el scouter para saber que ese chico tenía un poder muy superior, y suponiendo que su hermano y él son amigos, deben haber estado entrenando juntos, lo que significaba que no era rival para ninguno de ellos, incluso su sobrino mostraba un poder monstruoso

 **Raditz:** Acepto- dijo mientras el Uzumaki suspiraba

 **Naruto:** Menos mal, no quería matar a uno de los míos por algo estúpido, vamos entremos y hablemos a gusto- dijo mientras entraban en la cabaña del pervertido

Raditz entonces les hablo de sus dos compañeros Nappa y el príncipe Vegeta, y que vivían bajo las ordenes de Freezer y su familia, que se dedicaban a conquistar planetas para posteriormente venderlos

Los saiyans de la tierra se sintieron asqueados ante eso, cuando el Uzumaki se fijó en el scouter del desconocido

 **Naruto:** Una pregunta ¿tú scouter no habrá detectado un poder demasiado grande verdad?- dijo mientras el pelinegro negaba- menos mal, los scouter por lo que sé están conectados, si hubiésemos liberado demasiado poder, ese lagarto no habría dudado en visitarnos- dijo aterrando a los terrestres

 **Raditz:** Pero si unimos fuerzas, tendremos posibilidades de vencerlos

 **Naruto:** Lo sé, pero aún no estamos listos, Taitus me dijo que esos lagartos tienen varias transformaciones que multiplican su poder por dos- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes- y si en su estado base destruyó nuestro planeta con un solo dedo, no me lo imagino en su forma final- dijo mientras muchos tragaban saliva- Raditz, ¿Cuánto tardaran esos dos en llegar?- dijo con seriedad

 **Raditz:** Más o menos un año- dijo mientras el Uzumaki sonreía

 **Naruto:** Perfecto, porque vas a entrenar hasta que superes a esos dos- dijo asombrando al saiyan- conozco un lugar donde lo conseguirás, además, Bulma-san creó una cámara de gravedad para seguir entrenando- dijo mientras el pelinegro se emocionaba- por cierto, ¿sabes controlar el Oozaru?- dijo mientras asentía- bien, vallamos a entrenar, nos veremos luego chicos- dijo mientras los saiyans y las bijuus se despedían de los integrantes que había en la Kame House

Durante un año entero, Raditz estuvo entrenando en la cámara del tiempo y en la de gravedad todos los días para poder superar a Nappa y Vegeta, donde también perfecciono sus puntos débiles como la cola y aprendió a sentir el Ki para no depender de los scouters. Una vez que alcanzó su objetivo primario, siguió entrenando hasta poder dar guerra a su hermano y al Uzumaki, la verdad es que le gustaba este planeta, siendo uno de los más hermosos que había visto, con razón el Uzumaki lo quería proteger, al igual que su hermano

Pasado el año, tal y como predijo Raditz, los saiyans de clase alta llegaron a la tierra, en una zona deshabitada (en el anime caen en una ciudad) para suerte del Uzumaki y sus compañeros saiyans, no querían utilizar las bolas todavía

Curiosamente, Picolo también iba con ellos, después de sorprenderlos en la torre del cielo, donde en vez de enfrentarse a Goku o a Naruto, Se puso a entrenar en la sala del tiempo para posteriormente entrenar en la cámara de gravedad. Curiosamente el Namekiano y Son Gohan crearon una especie de lazo, claro que su madre no le quitaba un ojo al hombre verde

Los dos saiyans invasores, salieron de sus naves, siendo uno de ellos alto y calvo con un bigote de nombre Nappa, y el otro bajito y con el pelo de punta hacia arriba, el cuál era Vegeta

Antes de que pudieran atacar alguna ciudad, sus scouters detectaron siete presencias dirigirse hacia ellos, sorprendiéndose de que uno de ellos fuera Raditz con una armadura creada por Bulma

 **Vegeta:** Raditz, ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó algo molesto y sorprendido por el aspecto de su compañero

 **Raditz:** Es algo difícil de explicar Vegeta- dijo seriamente el pelinegro

 **Nappa:** Maldita sea Raditz, siempre tenemos que salvarte el culo- dijo molestando al pelinegro

 **Naruto:** Tranquilo Raditz- dijo el Uzumaki calmando a su compañero- ¿tú eres Vegeta?- dijo seriamente el saiyan con bigotes

 **Vegeta:** Si soy yo, el príncipe de los saiyans- dijo con total arrogancia

 **Naruto:** Bien, no quiero matar a los míos así que os lo pondré fácil, u os vais de aquí por las buenas o por las malas, os unís a nosotros para enfrentarnos a Freezer- dijo haciendo reír a Nappa mientras Vegeta sonreía arrogante

 **Nappa:** Que mocoso más gracioso, Vegeta, déjamelos a mí- dijo con total arrogancia

 **Vegeta:** Como quieras- dijo sonriente

 **Naruto:** ¿Te encargas tú?- dijo a su compañero de pelo largo

 **Raditz:** Será un placer- dijo sonriente mientras se tronaba los puños

 **Nappa:** Perfecto, te voy a enseñar el poder de un clase alta- dijo con total arrogancia mientras Raditz sonreía levemente

Entonces el calvo con esteroides se lanzó al ataque contra el pelinegro de clase baja a gran velocidad mientras este no se movía de su sitio y el gigante pensaba que ganaría sin problemas

Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando el pelinegro esquivaba sin problemas los golpes de su rival, el cuál no entendía lo que pasaba al igual que Vegeta

 **Nappa:** "No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no logro darle?"- pensó frustrado el calvo con esteroides mientras el pelinegro sonreía al igual que sus compañeros

Raditz aburrido de esquivar, le dio un leve puñetazo en la cara a su rival, que le puso los ojos blancos y lo mandó a cientos de metros de donde estaba, para sorpresa de Vegeta

 **Vegeta:** "¡No es posible! ¿Cómo es que esa rata tiene tanto poder?"- pensó molesto por ver el poder que tenía esa rata

Nappa, salió de los escombros, con parte de su armadura rota y su labio sangrante, mientras miraba a Raditz con odio al ver cómo le sonreía

 **Raditz:** ¿Qué? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vas a luchar? ¿O es que necesitas ayuda para levantarte?- dijo enfadando al calvo que lo miraba muy enfadado

 **Nappa:** Maldito- dijo levantándose para luego sonreír- está bien, no me dejas otra opción que ponerme serio- dijo concentrando su Ki y aumentando su masa muscular hasta romper su armadura mientras el pelinegro solamente sonreía

 **Vegeta:** "No lo entiendo, Raditz no era así de fuerte la última vez que lo vi, ¿cómo se habrá hecho tan fuerte?"-pensó confundido e intrigado mientras miraba a los demás saiyans presentes, a parte de Kakarot, no tenía ni idea de quienes eran los demás, y también le extrañaban la peli roja y la peliverde por la extraña aura que desprendían

El calvo gigante se lanzó nuevamente al ataque, donde otra vez Raditz esquivaba sus golpes, frustrando al gigante que no entendía nada

 **Nappa:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡ DEJA DE CORRER Y PELEA!- Gritó frustrado lanzando un puñetazo al pelinegro el cual bloqueó sin esfuerzo, para posteriormente darle una patada al calvo que lo hizo sangrar seguido de un puñetazo en el abdomen que lo dejo sin aliento

 **Raditz:** Esto es por todas las humillaciones que me hiciste pasar- dijo con un tono serio- normalmente seguiría pero prometí no matarte- dijo cabreando al gigante

 **Nappa:** ¡MALDITO!- Dijo cargando contra el pelinegro, el cuál libero una enorme onda de Ki, volviendo loco el scouter de Vegeta

 **Vegeta:** ¡IMPOSIBLE!- Dijo incrédulo, asustado y enfadado por lo que su scouter le mostraba

 **Nappa:** Vegeta, que ocurre, ¿Cuánto marca el scouter?- dijo mientras su compañero aún no se creía lo que veía

 **Vegeta:** ¡ES SUPERIOR A 40.000 UNIDADES!- Dijo rompiendo el scouter dejando sin palabras a su compañero

 **Nappa:** ¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!- Dijo sin salir de su asombro ante lo que le dijo su compañero

 **Naruto:** No lo es- dijo el Uzumaki llamando la atención de los invasores- con un buen entrenamiento duro y constante, un clase baja puede superar a las supuesta élite- dijo el Uzumaki con orgullo

 **Vegeta:** ¿Tienes algo que ver verdad?- dijo mientras el Uzumaki volvía a sonreír

 **Naruto:** Os lo diré de forma más simple, os unís a nosotros para vencer a Freezer, o sois nuestros enemigos, vosotros decidís- dijo son un tono serio

Vegeta no tenía muchas opciones, si volvía tendría que aguantar a esa hedionda lagartija, pero si se quedaba, se podría hacer más fuerte para matar al lagarto y ser el nuevo soberano del universo

 **Vegeta:** Esta bien, aceptamos- dijo sorprendiendo a Nappa

 **Naruto:** De acuerdo, pero solo te diré una cosa- dijo apareciendo ante él a unos centímetros de su cara asombrando a ambos invasores- como intentes algo contra mis amigos o mi familia, te destruiré, ¿queda claro?- dijo con una mirada fría mientras el saiyan asentía

 **Vegeta:** "No hay duda, este chico es el que ha tenido que entrenar a Raditz, ¿pero quién le habrá entrando a él?"- pensó curioso el príncipe de los saiyans

 **Naruto:** Vallamos al palacio, allí nos contaréis todo sobre ese lagarto- dijo mientras los saiyans de clase alta seguían a regañadientes al Uzumaki, al igual que a sus novias y a la familia de Goku

Una vez en el palacio, el Uzumaki como sería el entrenamiento que tendrían para poder estar todos parejos y poder hacer frente al tirano

Vegeta y Nappa tardaron casi el mismo tiempo que Raditz para estar parejos con el Uzumaki y los demás, donde se dedicaron a entrenar sin usar los zenkai para reservarlos en situaciones de emergencia

Sin embargo, se sentían estancados, como si por mucho que entrenarán, no avanzaran lo que les gustaría

 **Kami:** Creo que yo puedo llevaros ante alguien que os podría ayudar- dijo llamando la atención de los saiyans

 **Naruto:** Perfecto, ¿quién es?- dijo el Uzumaki emocionado

 **Kami:** Es el que se encarga de que los dioses de todos los planetas de esta galaxia tengan cubiertas sus necesidades, ese hombre es el Rey Kaito de la galaxia del norte- dijo el Namekiano sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Naruto:** ¿Entonces a que esperamos?, no permitiré que ese lagarto destruya mi planeta- dijo con determinación subiendo los ánimos del grupo

Kami- sama rápidamente los llevo frente a Enma Daio, el que decide quién va al cielo o al infierno, para posteriormente mostrarles el camino de la serpiente para encontrar al supremo Kaito del Norte

 **Kami:** Si ocurre algo os avisaré- dijo mientras asentían e iban a conocer al Kaito del norte. El Uzumaki presentía que pronto se haría más fuerte y podría derrotar al súper saiyan legendario, para que su nueva familia no se le fuera arrebatada, para poder protegerlos a todos, incluso con su vida….

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Espero que os haya gustado, solo diré que mis clases están a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que se me acaba el tiempo libre y tendré que estar más tiempo sin subir historias, lo siento, pero los estudios son lo primero. Y nada más, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	5. Capítulo 5: El entrenamiento con Kaito

**HOLA A TODOS, aquí traigo esta historia que he tenido estancada durante bastante tiempo (hay otras que llevan más lo sé) y sé que me estáis pidiendo que suba otras, pero esta tenía el capítulo a puntito y ya que estaba lo termino. Bueno os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 5: El entrenamiento con Kaito**

El Uzumaki, junto con Goku, Chi-chi, Son Gohanda, Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta y Naruto y sus novias vieran con asombro el camino que tenían frente a ellos, el cual era un dragón dorado

 **Naruto:** Muy bien, será mejor darnos prisa, no quiero estar sin hacer nada mucho tiempo- dijo alzando el vuelo, cunado Kami decide hablar

 **Kami:** Espera Naruto- dijo el Namekiano deteniendo al Uzumaki- no podéis ir volando, para conocer a Kaito tenéis que ir corriendo hasta su casa por el camino de la serpiente- dijo dejando sin palabras a todos

 **Vegeta:** ¡ ¿Es una maldita broma verdad?!- dijo enfadado el príncipe de los saiyans

 **Goku:** A mí me parece bien, será más interesante- dijo con una sonrisa el Son

Todos se quedaron callados, hasta que el Uzumaki sonrió y empezó a correr por el camino de la serpiente a gran velocidad, para sorpresa de todos

 **Naruto:** ¡ EL ÚLTIMO QUE LLEGUE ES UN IDIOTA!- Dijo sacándoles la lengua y el ojo como un niño chico mientras les sonreía

 **Raditz/Vegeta/Nappa:** ¡MALDITO MOCOSO!- Dijeron los tres mientras corrían detrás del Uzumaki

 **Goku:** ¡VAMOS SON GOHANDA CHI-CHI NO DEJEMOS QUE NOS GANEN!- Dijo muy animado, mientras su mujer y su hijo le seguían

 **Fu:** Vamos chicas- dijo corriendo mientras las bijus le seguían también corriendo ya que no querían quedarse colas por ese lugar

Durante el camino, ambos pudieron sentir que la gravedad era muy superior a la de la tierra, e incluso, al del planeta vegeta ya destruido, en el caso de Raditz, Nappa y Vegeta

 **Kurama:** ¿Qué pasa aquí? Esto es cada vez más pesado- dijo algo cansado

 **Chomei:** Y encima parece que no se acaba nunca- dijo en el mismo estado la peliverde en el mismo estado que su hermana

 **Fu:** ¡Dejad de quejaros como viejas anda!- dijo la pelinegra picando a las bijus que la miraban con ira

 **Kurama:** ¡ ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS VIEJA MOCOSA?! ¡VEN PA ACÁ QUE TE VAS A ENTERAR DE QUIÉN SOY YO!- Dijo mientras ella y su hermana corrían a toda velocidad a por la pelinegra que solo se reía de lo lentas que eran, provocando la furia de ambas

 **Naruto:** Solo espero que no se hagan daño- dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa- AH, GOKU ME HA ADELANTADO- dijo sorprendido al ver al mayor delante de él

 **Goku:** ¡VAMOS TORTUGA, QUE ME ABURRES CON TU PASO!- Dijo con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** ¡ ¿AH SÍ?! ¡ AHORA VERÁS!- Dijo aumentando la velocidad, quedando a la par con el saiyan de pelo alborotado

 **Raditz:** ¡QUITAOS DE EN MEDIO! ¡ YO SERÉ EL PRIMERO EN LLEGAR!- Dijo corriendo al lado de los dos tontacos

 **Vegeta:** ¡ DE ESO NADA! ¡ SOY EL PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYANS! ¡ YO SERÉ EL PRIMERO EN LLEGAR!- Dijo furioso y con varias venas en la frente

Nappa también se unió a la carrera con los otros cuatro tontos, mientras Chi-chi negaba con la cabeza, aunque ella tampoco se quedaba muy atrás, no dejaría que los chicos y las demás chicas la superasen

Son Gohanda era el que más parecía tomárselo en calma, después de todo, era el que iba en cabeza de la carrera que había creado el Uzumaki

Por su parte, a varias galaxias de aquí, una gran nave espacial con patas de araña avanzaba lentamente por el universo

Dentro de ella, se observaba a un ser de baja estatura y cuernos rectos en su cabeza y cola de lagarto observando el universo sentado en su trono portátil

Este sujeto era nada más ni menos que Freezer, el cuál observaba el espacio aburrido esperando noticias de sus saiyans desaparecidos Cuando de repente recibe un mensaje de su hermano Cooler

 **Freezer:** ¿Qué quieres ahora hermano?- dijo con desagrado

 **Cooler:** Nada, decirte que no hiciste bien tu trabajo- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante enfadando al enano

 **Freezer:** ¿De qué hablas miserable?- dijo bastante enojado

 **Cooler:** Parece que hay más saiyans supervivientes aparte de esos que tienes a tu mando- dijo mientras el enano abría los ojos

 **Freezer:** ¡Eso es imposible!, yo mate a todos esos monos cuando destruí su planeta- dijo bastante serio

 **Cooler:** Pues algunos escaparon, pero no te preocupes, solo son tres que viven en la Galaxia del este y uno en el planeta tierra de la galaxia del norte, yo me encargaré de los de la galaxia del este, tu ve y encárgate de los del norte antes de que padre se enfade- dijo cortando la comunicación

Freezer estaba furioso, muy furioso, por lo que no tardó en llamar a sus oficiales para que se dirigieran a la tierra de la galaxia del norte

Por otro lado, los saiyans y las bijuus ya habían llegado al planeta de Kaito, el cual no era más grande que la luna, donde había una pequeña casita, una carretera para el coche y una zona de pasto verde con árboles

 **Naruto:** Será mejor ir a investigar- dijo después de recuperar el aliento de la carrera, la cual fue ganada por Son Gohanda

Cuando el grupo pisó el planeta, casi estuvieron a punto de caerse al suelo debido a la fuerza de la gravedad del planeta, pese a ser bastante pequeño

 **Fu:** Gu…Guau – dijo con esfuerzo la peli verde

 **Chomei:** Es como si estuviéramos cargando un montón de piedras gigantes- dijo la peli verde con esfuerzo

 **Vegeta:** Dejad de quejaros… no es para tanto- dijo el príncipe también con esfuerzo

 **Naruto:** Tú no eres el más indicado para hablar- dijo con una sonrisa enfadando al príncipe

 **¿?:** Parece que tengo visita- dijo un sujeto con antenas, orejas largas, piel azul, gafas negras que no dejaban ver sus ojos, de baja estatura y gordito- dejadme presentarme, soy el Kaito del norte, un gusto conoceros- dijo amablemente el Kaito

 **Naruto:** Una gusto Kaito, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, ellas son mis novias Fu, Kurama y Chomei- dijo mientras las jóvenes saludaban sonrojadas- ellos son Goku, su mujer Chi-chi y su hijo Son Gohanda- dijo mientras la familia saludaba con una gran sonrisa- y estos son Raditz, Vegeta y Nappa- dijo mientras Nappa y Vegeta miraban seriamente al Kaito y Raditz con una sonrisa confiada- no te preocupes, no hablan mucho

 **Kaito:** Lo sé, y también sé porque estáis aquí, ya que vuestro dios me informó de ello con anterioridad- dijo mientras los presentes asentían- y debo daros dos noticias- dijo creando tensión en el ambiente- la primera es que del mundo del que vienes tú Naruto y tus novias, hay otra saiyan superviviente- dijo asombrando a los presentes

 **Naruto:** ¿Está seguro Kaito?- dijo el Uzumaki asombrado

 **Kaito:** Si, le pedí a la Kaito del Este que lo comprobara, parece ser que vive en la aldea de Iwa creo….- dijo asombrando aún más a los presentes- creo que a Taitus se le escapo ese detalle- dijo asombrando a los saiyans, a excepción de la familia Son, que no sabían quién era

 **Naruto:** ¿Conociste a mi Sensei?- dijo asombrado el azabache

 **Kaito:** Si, de echo gracias a él estáis todos aquí- dijo con una sonrisa que luego se borró- por desgracia tengo una mala noticia- dijo tensando al grupo- dentro de un año Freezer llegará a la tierra del norte- dijo mientras los presentes apretaban los dientes furiosos

 **Naruto:** ¡ ¿Y A QUE ESPERAMOS?! ¡ TENEMOS QUE EMPEZAR A ENTRENAR!- Dijo algo histérico

 **Kaito:** Naruto cálmate, Freezer es solo una parte del problema- dijo confundiendo a los presentes

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué quiere decir?- dijo confundido el saiyan

 **Kaito:** El hermano mayor de Freezer, Cooler, ha descubierto la ubicación de la saiyan de tu planeta, y se dirige hacia allí- dijo aterrando a Naruto y a sus novias

 **Naruto:** ¡ENTONCES NO PERDAMOS EL TIEMPO!- Dijo muy exaltado- ¿Cuánto tardará ese lagarto en llegar?- dijo seriamente al Kaito

 **Kaito:** Lo mismo que Freezer, un año o año y medio- dijo con calma

 **Naruto:** ¡ ¿PUES A QUE ESPERAMOS?! ¡VOY A HACERME LO BASTANTE FUERTE COMO PARA MANDAR A ESE LAGARTO A COMER LAVA EN EL INFIERNO! ¡ Y ESO ES UNA PROMESA!- Dijo seriamente alzando el puño en el aire, dándoles a sus compañeros más ganas de entrenar

Kaito sonreía, Taitus tenía razón, este chico está destinado a hacer grandes hazañas en el futuro

Mientras tanto, en el mundo shinobi, cierta organización donde sus miembros llevaban capas negras con nubes rojas, se estaban preparando para extraer al bijuu de cuatro colas, conocido como el Yonbi, aunque de nombre Son Goku, del interior de su jinchuriki, Roshi, un hombre anciano con pelo rojo

Qué pena que los Akatsuki no sepan que el anciano ya no es un Jinchuriki

Cosa que descubrieron después de estar una hora de extracción sin éxito

 **¿?:** No lo entiendo, ya deberíamos haber extraído al Yonbi de su interior, ¿Seguro que no os habéis equivocado?- dijo un holograma con ojos grises y diferentes líneas negras a un hombre con cara de pescado, conocido como Hoshigaki Kisame, junto a su compañero Itachi Uchiha

 **Kisame:** Claro que no me he equivocado, he comprobado la lista de jinchurikis y este viejo estaba en ella- dijo enfadado por ser tomado por mentiroso y además subestimado

 **Itachi:** Voy a mirar un momento- dijo activando su sharingan, para poder entrar en la mente del viejo, sorprendiéndose de no ver al bijuu en su interior

 **¿?:** ¿Qué ocurre Itachi?- dijo el líder de forma firme

 **Itachi:** El bijuu… no está en su interior- dijo asombrando a los presentes

 **¿?:** ¿Cómo que no está? - Dijo una voz femenina al lado del líder

 **Roshi:** Pues que no está jovencita- dijo el peli rojo despierto para asombro de los que estaban realizando la extracción mientras el anciano se retiraba

Entonces la pared explotó mostrando a diferentes shinobis de Iwa listos para enfrentarse a los Akatsuki

 **Kisame:** Maldito viejo, ¿Cómo que no está el Yonbi dentro de tí?- dijo bastante furioso

 **Roshi:** Gracias a un amigo mío experto en Fuinjutsu, me fue extraído el bijuu sin poner en riesgo mi vida- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes- ahora mismo el Yonbi está en su dimensión, donde los humanos no pueden entrar, así que prepararos para vuestro final- dijo el viejo mientras sus compañeros se preparaban para luchar

 **Itachi:** Lo siento, pero será en otra ocasión- dijo desapareciendo en un agujero negro junto a su compañero de equipo

Mientras, el líder de los Akatsuki estaba pensativo por lo dicho por Itachi después de que estos escaparan de los ninjas de Iwa

 **¿?:** ¿Cómo es posible que le hayan extraído el bijuu sin matarle?- dijo pensativo el líder, de pelo naranja y ojos grises con varios círculos alrededor de la pupila

 **¿?:** Uzumaki- dijo un sujeto enmascarado al lado del líder y su compañera, la cual era una belleza de pelo azul y ojos naranjas- los Uzumaki eran maestros en el arte del sellado, ellos son los únicos capaces de crear un Fuinjutsu de ese estilo

 **¿?:** ¿Existe la posibilidad de que a los otros jinchurikis les hallan extraído sus bijus?- dijo la joven de pelo azul

 **Enmascarado:** Es probable, Hidan y Kakuzu van detrás de la jinchuriki del nibi, esperemos que ella lo tenga- dijo con seriedad y algo de frustración

 **¿?:** Lo peor es que no sabemos dónde está el jinchuriki del Kyubi y la jinchuriki del Nanabi- dijo bastante frustrado- sin los bijuus no podremos alcanzar la paz eterna que tanto hemos deseado- dijo frustrado

 **¿?:** "Espero que estos sacrificios sirvan para alcanzar esa paz… Nagato"- pensó la joven peli azul con preocupación, no confiaba para nada en ese enmascarado que los incitó a crear esta organización de asesinos… pues ese era el único nombre que tenían, el único que se podía salvar era Itachi, ya que ella sabía la razón de porque el Uchiha mató a su clan

En Konoha, las cosas iban bastante bien, Sasuke Uchiha era un Jounin de élite y habría sido candidato a ser Hokage, aunque este lo rechazo ya que el solo quería tener una vida tranquila y restaurar el clan, siendo Sakura su novia y futura esposa, aunque claro, el consejo no tardó mucho en pedir que el Uchiha se casará con varias mujeres cosa que no pasó, primero por decisión del Uchiha y segundo porque la Senju no lo permitió, aparte de que esta se hartó de las idioteces de los civiles, por lo que no dudo en excluirlos de las conversaciones sobre temas shinobis en las cuales ellos no pintaban nada ahí, aparte de que estaba escrito por la ley que los civiles solo aportarían ideas para mejorar la economía de la aldea

Otro suceso importante que ocurrió fue que Danzo fue detenido, al saberse que fue el causante de la masacre del clan Uchiha, obviamente, la vieja momio intento escapar, pero Sasuke lo detuvo y ambos pelearon a muerte, donde el Uchiha fue el ganador y los sharingans de sus familiares ya fallecidos quedaron inutilizados para que ninguna otra aldea los pudiera robar

El Uchiha, al saber la verdad, tuvo sentimientos de odio hacia la aldea, pero gracias a Sakura y a los errores del pasado con Naruto, pudo dejar de lado su odio y formar una vida para ser feliz

El Uchiha ahora solo deseaba encontrar a su hermano para pedirle que volviera a la aldea, ya que este perdió el contacto con Konoha hace años

Hinata también cambio, era una Jounin de élite que podía competir en fuerza y habilidad con el Uchiha e incluso, contra Tsunade, dispuesta a que cuando Naruto volviera, se sintiera orgulloso de ella

Los demás jóvenes de la generación del Uzumaki también mejoraron bastante, Shikamaru no era tan vago como antes, Ino estaba más centrada en su entrenamiento y formación shinobi, al igual que el resto de su generación

Por su parte, Jiraya se confesó a la Senju, y ambos formaron una relación y eran una excelente pareja. Aunque lo más impresionante de todo fue que ya no expiaba en el cuarto de baño a las mujeres y había dejado de escribir su Icha-Icha, para desgracia de cierto Jounin de pelo blanco. Ahora se dedicaba a escribir una nueva obra de aventuras y romance, llamada _"El joven guerrero"_ La cuál gano mucha audiencia tanto de hombres como mujeres

Por su parte Orochimaru estaba frustrado al ver que el Uchiha había superado la tentación de la marca de la maldición, y ahora que Danzo había muerto junto a sus ojos, ya no habría forma de que la serpiente volviera a conseguir el sharingan, no después de que el propio Uchiha detectara una de sus bases más importantes y las destruyera, salvando así a las personas que iban a ser destinadas como conejos de indias para la serpiente

Si, sin duda la marcha de Naruto trajo cambios positivos en los jóvenes de Konoha

En el planeta de Kaito, Son Gohanda, su tío Raditz y su madre Chi-chi se dedicaban a perseguir a un maldito mono para pasar una prueba impuesta por el Kaito, aunque el verdadero objetivo era adaptarse a la gravedad del lugar, mientras Nappa, Fu y las bijuus perseguían a una especie de escarabajo parlante, con el mismo objetivo que capturar al mono

Por su parte Naruto, Goku y Vegeta, que ya habían superado las pruebas anteriores, se dedicaban a meditar para poder controlar la técnica del Kaito del norte

No tardaron mucho en cogerle el grupo y los tres saiyans fueron cubiertos por un brillo rojizo, llamando la atención de sus compañeros mientras Kaito sonreía, ya que en solo un mes tres de ellos habían logrado hacer la técnica

Los demás, aún más motivados, siguieron haciendo sus pruebas mientras los tres primeros saiyans se dedicaban a controlar la técnica y perfeccionarla, cosa que les llevaría todo el año, si era necesario

En el espacio, los demonios del hielo avanzaban lentamente pero con calma hacia sus objetivos

Querían sorprenderlos con la guardia baja, para evitar que se escaparan, no habrá segundas oportunidades

Qué pena que nuestros protagonistas ya estaban preparando el contraataque

En Iwagakure No Sato, una joven pelinegra paseaba con las calles dirección a la torre del Tsuchikage, ya que la había llamado para algo importante

Esta joven era la nieta del Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, la cual venía de entrenar Taijutsu

 **Kurotsuchi:** Abuelo, ¿para qué me has llamado?- dijo la joven pelinegra

 **Onoki:** ¡ ¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE LLAMES ANTES DE ENTRAR?!- Dijo con el corazón casi saliendo del pecho del susto que le pegó su nieta

 **Kurotsuchi:** Como sea, ¿de qué se trata?- dijo sin darle importancia a lo que dijo su abuelo

El anciano suspiro preparándose para contarle la verdad a su nieta

 **Onoki:** Debo decirte dos cosas importante- dijo mientras su nieta se ponía algo seria- la primera es que hace unos años el cuarto Hokage y yo acordamos un matrimonio legal para poder hacer una alianza- dijo mientras su nieta escuchaba

 **Kurotsuchi:** ¿Y?- dijo sin entender

 **Onoki:** Pues ese matrimonio eres tú con el hijo del cuarto Hokage- dijo mientras su nieta abría los ojos ante la sorpresa- mira, yo no te obligaré a casarte si no quieres, podemos buscar otra forma para aliarnos con Konoha pero…

 **Kurotsuchi:** Está bien-dijo seriamente sorprendiendo a su abuelo- será por el bien y futuro de la aldea- dijo con una sonrisa alegrando a su abuelo, aunque a la chica no le hacía mucha gracia casarse tan joven- ¿por cierto cual es la otra noticia?- dijo mientras el anciano se ponía serio

Entonces hizo un sello con las manos para posteriormente decir _Kai (liberar)_ Provocando una explosión de humo en el culo de la joven, donde se podía ver una vez disipado el humo, una cola de mono, para horror de la chica

 **Onoki:** Antes de nada quiero que leas esto- dijo dándole una nota a la chica que al leerla hasta el final se quedó completamente sin palabras y muda

En Konoha, Tsunade estaba leyendo una nota que vino de un halcón de Iwa, para posteriormente quedarse pálida

 **Tsunade:** Jiraya- dijo la rubia algo nerviosa

 **Jiraya:** Dime Hime- dijo extrañado por su mujer, cuando entonces esta le pasó la nota al peliblanco que se puso muy pálido- esto es…- dijo mientras la rubia afirmaba lo que el sennin estaba leyendo

 **Tsunade:** Necesitamos a Naruto en Konoha…- dijo la Senju algo pálida- malditos civiles idiotas y maldito papeleo- dijo algo frustrada mientras empezaba a beber sake

En el planeta de Kaito, el Uzumaki estornudo mientras volvía a su entrenamiento

 **Fu:** ¿Estás bien?- dijo la azabache acercándose a su novio

 **Naruto:** Si, se me metió algo en la nariz- dijo mientras volvía a meditar

 **Vegeta:** Hm, patético- dijo el saiyan cabreando al Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** ¿Quién es patético enano de mierda?- dijo con una sonrisa macabra y varias venas en su frente

 **Vegeta:** ¡ ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS ENANO MALDITA SABANDIJA?!- Dijo activando el Kaio-ken

 **Naruto:** ¡ A TI TE LLAMO ENANO, MALDITO ENANO CABEZÓN!- Dijo también activando su Kaio-ken para posteriormente ambos saiyans lanzarse a puñetazos el uno contra el otro, para horror del Kaito, ya que con ese nivel podrían destruir su casa o incluso el planeta en un descuido

Entonces Chi-chi interviene, dándoles un coscorrón a cada uno en la cabeza, provocando que ambos se tocaran con dolor mientras miraban con unas gotas de dolor a la pelinegra híbrida, que parecía el mismísimo diablo

 **Chi-chi:** ¡ VOSOSTROS DOS! ¡PARAD ANTES DE QUE OS CARGUÉIS LA CASA DEL REY KAITO Y NOS QUEDEMOS SIN CENAR!- Dijo mientras los dos saiyans de sangre pura asentían a regañadientes, aunque bastó que la azabache hiciera sonar su garganta para que ambos asintieran rápidamente

Goku, Son Gohanda y su tío Raditz reían con nerviosismo ante esa escena, este último alegre de tener una familia de verdad, como hubiera querido su madre antes de morir por culpa de ese tirano, pero el mismo lo haría pagar, corriendo su sangre por el universo

Si, las cosas se ponen bastante interesantes a partir de ahora, la pregunta es ¿Podrán los saiyans vencer a Freezer y a Cooler? ¿Habrán entrenado lo suficiente para vencerlos? lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Y eso es todo, una gran batalla se avecina (lo que significa escribir mucho y subir poco) debo decir que yo las clases las empiezo la semana que viene por lo que no tendré tanto tiempo como ahora como para escribir**

 **Sin más que decir me despido, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	6. Capítulo 6: Los demonios del hielo

**Hola a todos, vuelvo nuevamente con esta historia, que me dieron ganas de subirla, espero que os guste**

 **Capítulo 6: Los demonios del hielo**

Ya solo faltaba un mes para que se cumpliera un año desde que Naruto y sus amigos estuvieran entrenando junto a Kaito en su planeta, y también un mes para que los demonios Freezer y Cooler llegaran a los planetas donde vivían los saiyans supervivientes

Los saiyans ya controlaban a la perfección la técnica de Kaito, aunque solo podían aumentarla hasta 30 veces sin que sus cuerpos acabaran destrozados, mientras las bijus solo lograban aumentarlo hasta 20 veces sin riesgos extremos para sus cuerpos

Un día Naruto recibió un mensaje de uno de los sapos de Jiraya diciendo que era urgente que el volviera a Konoha, cosa que extraño al Uzumaki, pero este aprovecho para enviarle su mensaje al pervertido y a Tsunade, el cuál aterró a ambos sennin, que no tardaron en llamar a Sasuke y a los demás de su generación y sus senseis, advirtiéndoles del peligro que vendría, provocando que estos se pusieran a entrenar como locos para poder, al menos, defenderse ante la llegada del demonio del hielo

Estas acciones llamaron la atención de las otras aldeas, que fueron informadas por sus correspondientes espías, y ellos también decidieron entrenar a sus shinobis por si Konoha planeaba una invasión global

Por su parte Akatsuki estaba enormemente confundido y sin saber que hacer, sobre todo su líder y el enmascarado ya que no encontraban a los bijuus, loa cuales habían sido extraídos de sus jinchurikis sin que estos hubiesen muerto y habían desaparecido de la tierra, aparte de enterarse de que Konoha estaba entrenando a sus shinobis, los que los puso en alerta extrema y decidieron también entrenar para poder contrarrestar el ataque de Konoha

Y finalmente llegó el día, Naruto y sus novias irían a la tierra shinobi, mientras Goku y los demás irían a la tierra occidental donde atacaría Freezer

 **Raditz:** ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañemos alguno más Naruto?- dijo el peli negro mientras el Uzumaki negaba

 **Naruto:** Esto es algo entre ese lagarto y yo por intentar atacar mi planeta, además, vosotros tenéis cuentas pendientes con Freezer- dijo con una sonrisa mientras todos asentían mientras el Uzumaki abría un portal que los llevaría directamente a su mundo- nos veremos más tarde, mas os vale volver con vida, sobre todo tú enano- dijo picando al príncipe de los saiyans que tenía una vena en su frente

 **Vegeta:** Cuando acabe con Freezer tú le sigues miserable- dijo con su típico tono serio y de cabreo

 **Naruto:** Ya me gustaría verlo, enano de mierda- dijo con varias venas en su cabeza mientras ambos saiyans chocaban sus frentes, para posteriormente ser detenidos por Chi-chi

 **Kaito:** Tened mucho cuidado y no os confiéis por su aspecto, esos dos son extremadamente peligrosos- dijo el Kaito mientras todos asentían, mientras Naruto le enseñaba su pulgar hacia arriba con una sonrisa

 **Naruto:** No te preocupes Kaito, vamos a vencer a esos lagartos del hielo y volveremos todos a casa, y eso es una promesa, y yo nunca falto a mis promesas- dijo haciendo sonreír a los presentes, mientras desaparecían para ir cada bando al campo de batalla

 **Kaito:** Espero que eso ocurra Naruto- dijo con algo de preocupación por sus alumnos, mientras se sentaba en una silla para empezar a leer

En Konoha, los shinobis de la generación de Naruto se encontraban entrenando las diferentes artes marciales mediante el uso del Ki y perfeccionando sus propias técnicas de chakra bajo la tutela de los dos sennin, cuando de repente una enorme esfera blanca aparece en el centro del campo de entrenamiento, poniendo en alerta a los shinobis que se pusieron en posición de combate por si se trataba del enemigo

Pero en vez de ver al enemigo, vieron a un joven pelinegro de buena complexión muscular acompañado de otra pelinegra, una peli verde y una peli roja, ambas chicas muy bien desarrolladas, dando mucha envidia a las mujeres

Sin embargo los sennin y los jóvenes, entre ellos Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke y sus compañeros de generación junto a sus senseis no tardaron en reconocer al pelinegro y a la peli roja

 **Tsunade/ Jiraya/ Hinata/ Shizune/ novatos y senseis:** ¡NARUTO/ NARUTO-KUN/ DOBE! ¡KURAMA-SAN!- Dijeron todos asombrados de ver a su compañero de equipo, alumno e hijo adoptivo en el caso de Tsunade y amor platónico en el caso de Hinata

Los demás shinobis y los civiles que pasaban cerca y vieron toda la escena se sorprendieron de ese nombre y muchos empezaron a mirar con odio al chico demonio por haber regresado a la aldea

 **Naruto:** Hola amigos, es un placer veros nuevamente- dijo con una sonrisa, para posteriormente ser abrazado por la Hyuga, la cual empezaba a llorar en el pecho del pelinegro- hola mi Hinata-chan- dijo el joven con una sonrisa triste mientras las demás novias del pelinegro sonreían

 **Hinata:** Naruto-kun, te he echado mucho de menos- dijo la Hyuga sin para de llorar- por favor… no me dejes otra vez, te lo suplico- dijo llorando mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba de forma protectora

 **Naruto:** Lo prometo Hinata-chan- dijo de forma cariñosa mientras las chicas sonreían ante la escena

 **Sasuke:** Dobe ¿eres tú?- dijo asombrado por el aura que el pelinegro imponía

 **Naruto:** ¿Quién más iba a ser si no?- dijo con una sonrisa haciendo sonreír a sus compañeros y a los senseis

Claro que no falto que los civiles y algunos ninjas aparecieran para cargarse el reencuentro del saiyan con sus amigos

 **Civil:** ¡ES EL DEMONIO HA REGRESADO EL DEMONIO!- Dijo un civil gordo y calvo

 **Civil 2:** ¡ACABEMOS DE UNA VEZ CON ÉL!- Dijo otro civil muy feo y con nariz verrugosa mientras más gente se acumulaba y reclamaban la cabeza del Uzumaki, mientras los líderes de clanes hacían acto de presencia, entre ellos Hiashi Hyuga acompañado de su hija menor Hanabi, que se quedó embobada cuando vio al pelinegro, mientras su padre miraba al joven con el ceño fruncido como normalmente hacia mientras sentía un poder enorme venir de el

Las novias de Naruto miraban con ira y sed de sangre a la masa de idiotas que insultaban a su amado saiyan listas para defenderlo

 **Tsunade:** ¡ SILENCIO MALDITA ESCORIA!- Dijo la Senju harta de los idiotas cerrados de mente, mientras el consejo aparecía en escena, entre ellos Homura y Koharu sorprendidas por ver nuevamente al ex-jinchuriki en la aldea con un aura impresionante y mucho más grande y musculoso que antes

 **Hiashi:** ¿Cómo te atreves a venir nuevamente Naruto? Fuiste expulsado por el consejo de la aldea, sabes que ahora mismo podrías ser condenado a muerte ¿verdad?- dijo mientras el saiyan no se inmutaba- Hinata ven aquí- dijo seriamente a su hija

Naruto se puso delante de la Hyuga encarando a su padre para sorpresa de los presentes

 **Hiashi:** ¿Qué te crees que haces?- dijo bastante molesto

 **Naruto:** Protegerla de ti- dijo seriamente el pelinegro mientras empezaba a aumentar su Ki, dejando a todos los presentes sin aliento ante el poder que tenía el azabache

Hiashi miraba con asombro y miedo al joven que tenía enfrente a él ante el poder que desprendía

 **Tsunade:** Será mejor que todos se retiren si no quieren que les dé un trato especial ¡AHORA!- Dijo mientras los civiles y los shinobis normales se iban- lo mismo le digo Hiashi- dijo mientras miraba seriamente al Hyuga, que solo gruño mientras se iba seguido de su hija menor que miraba embobada al pelinegro- lo siento Naruto…- dijo mientras este negaba

 **Naruto:** No pasa nada, ya me imaginaba que algo así pasaría- dijo con una sonrisa sincera- a propósito ¿Qué queríais decirme en la carta abuela, ero-sennin?- dijo algo confundido mientras los nombrados se ponían algo nerviosos

 **Jiraya:** Verás Naruto…- dijo rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso

Pero entonces todos se detienen al sentir un enorme pode aproximarse

 **Sakura:** ¿Ese es…?- dijo la peli rosa impresionada ante lo que sentía

 **Chomei:** No hay ninguna duda- dijo la peli verde apretando los dientes

 **Naruto:** Va hacia Iwa- dijo mientras alzaba el vuelo- démonos prisa rápido- dijo mientras volaba a gran velocidad, seguido de sus novias

Los demás no perdieron el tiempo y también siguieron volando al Uzumaki y a sus parejas, la razón de por qué podían volar fue gracias a las técnicas y consejos para manejar el Ki que podían hacerlo

Mientras en Iwa, los presentes, entre ellos Onoki y su nieta miraban asombrados como una enorme nave espacial descendía en las afueras de la ciudad, aplastando un montón de piedras hasta que la nave se acomodó en el lugar de forma estable

Una vez que aterrizo y se disipó el humo, se podía ver como la puerta se abría, de la cual salió un ser de piel lila y partes blancas, sentado en una especie de trono flotante mientras más criaturas humanoides salían de la nave, tratándose de Cooler y sus hombres

 **Cooler:** ¿Así que esto es la tierra oriental?- dijo viendo la aldea de la piedra bajo la mirada sorprendida de sus habitantes- no está mal, podría venderse a un buen precio- muchachos ¡Matad a todos esos humanos hasta que encontréis a la saiyan!- dijo mientras todos asentían

Entonces el anciano Onoki ataca con su elemento polvo matando a los más débiles soldados del demonio de Hielo, que miraba curioso al anciano

 **Onoki:** No sé quién ni que eres ni que planeas, pero tú no vas a dañar a mi aldea- dijo mientras su nieta le acompañaba en la batalla, llamando la atención del demonio

 **Cooler:** Valla, así que la saiyan ha venido a plantarme cara- dijo asombrando a su abuelo y a ella mientras miraba seriamente a la pelinegra

 **Kurotsuchi:** ¿Cómo sabes lo que soy?- dijo apretando los dientes haciéndose una idea- ¿eres Freezer?- dijo seriamente mirando al lagarto lila

 **Cooler:** Ese es mi hermano menor, el cuál no pudo acabar bien su trabajo cuando os dejo escapar con vida- dijo sorprendiendo a la saiyan

 **Kurotsuchi:** "Hay más como yo"- pensó asombrada- no importa, vas a morir aquí mismo por atacar mi aldea- dijo seriamente preparada para luchar

 **Cooler:** Dore, Neiz, Salza- dijo llamando a sus fuerzas especiales- encargaros del vejestorio y la mona y después mataremos a todos los habitantes de este planeta- dijo mientras sus hombres asentían y se lanzaban al ataque

El viejo Onoki lidio con los más fuertes mientras sus nieta lidiaba con Doore, un ser humanoide de piel verde oscura

La pelinegra estaba bastante pareja con el gigante verde debido a que desde que supo sus orígenes su instinto de pelea se había desarrollado más de lo que estaba

Por su parte Onoki no era tan bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y tenía que estar usando sus jutsus para defenderse mientras estos lanzaban ráfagas de ki, sorprendiendo a los espectadores de que no realizaran sellos para lanzar esos ataques

Naruto y las chicas volaban a gran velocidad al sentir el choque de fuerzas en Iwa, seguidos de sus compañeros de generación

 **Naruto:** ¡ ¿QUÉ ESTÁIS HACIENDO?! ¡ VOLVED AHORA MISMO!- Dijo el azabache bastante molesto

 **Sasuke:** ¡ ¿Y DEJAR QUE TE QUEDES CON TODA LA DIVERSIÓN?! ¡ NI HABLAR! – Dijo con una sonrisa llena de confianza

 **Hinata:** Confía en nosotros Naruto-kun- dijo la oji perla que estaba cerca del Uchiha

 **Naruto:** De acuerdo, pero más os vale que lo deis todo, no sé de lo que es capaz este enemigo- dijo volando a gran velocidad para llegar lo antes posible a Iwa

En el planeta tierra occidental, Goku y sus amigos se encontraban frente a Freezer y sus hombres, donde estos ya habían acabado con los guerreros de nivel normal y los guardaespaldas de Freezer sin muchas dificultades, quedando solamente el tirano y sus fuerzas especiales de ataque

 **Freezer:** Veo que sabéis defenderos malditos monos- dijo bastante molesto al ver como casi todos su hombres estaban muertos, por lo que con su mirada les dijo a las fuerzas especiales que se presentasen para la batalla

 **Vegeta:** Estos dejádmelo a mí, les hare pagar por todas las humillaciones que me hicieron pasar- dijo con bastante ira

 **Raditz:** De eso nada, yo también les quiero hacer pagar por todas las humillaciones que me hicieron pasar- dijo poniéndose al lado de vegeta

 **Nappa:** Yo también quiero mi venganza- dijo el gigante calvo en posición de combate

 **Vegeta:** Tch, Solo no estorbéis- dijo el príncipe resignado a pelear en equipo, mientras Goku y su familia descansaban un poco para recuperarse, gracias a las alubias mágicas eso no fue un gran problema, sin embargo decidieron ver como se desarrollaba el combate sin intervenir

En Iwa, el viejo Onoki ya había matado a uno de los hombres de Cooler, quedando solamente contra el más fuerte de los dos, no sin que haya sufrido heridas bastante feas por los golpes que daban esos sujetos

 **Salza:** ¡Ríndete viejo estás acabado!- dijo respirando agitadamente mientras su rival jadeaba de forma muy pesada

Por su parte, la pelinegra estaba recibiendo una paliza del gigante verde, aunque este se llevó también unos muy buenos golpes de la pelinegra

 **Dore:** Vamos enana, entretenme un poco más- dijo sonriendo pese a sus heridas mientras la pelinegra respiraba agitadamente

 **Kurotsuchi:** "Esto es malo, apenas me puedo mantener en pie, no me queda nada de chakra y mis jutsus Doton son inútiles"- pensó respirando de forma muy pesada y viendo de forma mareada a su adversario

Ambos alienígenas se lanzaron dispuestos a acabar con sus adversarios, pero entonces el gigante verde recibe una patada en la cara por parte de Chomei y Salza es enviado a volar por Fu con un puñetazo en su cara

Los espectadores incluyendo Cooler, Onoki y Kurotsuchi se quedaron asombrados ante el ataque de esas dos desconocidas a las cuales no sintieron llegar ni siquiera

 **¿?:** ¿Así que tú eres Cooler?- dijo el Uzumaki llamando la atención del nombrado mientras lo miraba seriamente

 **Cooler:** Ya veo, vosotros dos debéis de ser los saiyans que fueron enviados a este planeta junto a esa mocosa- dijo asombrando a Kurotsuchi por lo dicho por el reptil alienígena

 **Naruto:** ¿Y que si lo somos?- dijo seriamente el saiyan- tú vas a acabar muerto en este planeta- dijo aumentando de golpe su Ki, dejando a todos sin palabras, incluidos el Tsuchikage y su nieta, mientras el demonio del hielo sonríe ante el poder del Uzumaki

 **Cooler:** Vaya, veo que eres fuerte, será complicado quitarte de en medio- dijo levantándose de su asiento mostrando ser más alto que Naruto

 **Naruto:** Que nadie se meta- dijo impresionando a todos- esto es entre él y yo- dijo el Uzumaki seriamente

Sasuke iba a protestar pero Fu lo detiene diciendo que esto es algo que debía de hacer solo, y si la cosa se ponía fea ayudar, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al Uchiha y a sus compañeros

Ambos contendientes desaparecieron a una velocidad pasmosa, asombrando a los presentes, mientras el Uchiha y los Hyugas buscaban a los guerreros sin éxito hasta que sintieron una onda expansiva en sus cabezas

Luego sintieron otra a lo lejos, seguida de otra por detrás, después arriba nuevamente, y finalmente aparecieron ambos contendientes forcejeando el uno contra el otro y volver a desaparecer, para asombro de los presentes

 **Sasuke:** Son muy rápidos, apenas puedo seguirles el ritmo- dijo con su sharingan activado a toda potencia hasta que se fija que la saiyan y su compañera bijuu peli roja seguían con los ojos la batalla a la perfección

Kurotsuchi también podía verlos pero con algo de dificultad al no estar acostumbrada a moverse a altas velocidades

Nuevamente, los guerreros hicieron aparición, esta vez encima de las cabezas de los espectadores, asombrados al ver como ambos guerreros se lanzaban golpes a gran velocidad

Cooler intentó golpear con la cola a Naruto, para que este posteriormente la agarrar su cola y empezar a darle vueltas hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo, provocando un enorme cráter en el suelo, comparable al que podría hacer una biju dama de tamaño pequeño

En el interior del cráter, se encontraba Cooler mirando seriamente al saiyan, mostrando estar sin un rasguño para sorpresa de los presentes mientras Naruto lo miraba con seriedad

El demonio sonrió de forma torcida para volver a lanzarse al ataque contra el saiyan, el cual lo estaba esperando para empezar otro intercambio de golpes a gran velocidad

Onoki miraba asombrado esa batalla mientras sus shinobis lo atendían, al igual que estos atendían a su nieta

 **Fu:** Tsuchikage-sama, le recomiendo que evacue la aldea, las cosas se pondrán muy feas- dijo la joven mientras el anciano, por experiencia, entendía lo que le decía la joven saiyan

 **Kurotsuchi:** Disculpa – dijo llamando la atención de la pelinegra- ¿por casualidad no serás una saiyan cierto?- dijo asombrando a la saiyan, las bijuus y a los ninjas de Konoha

 **Fuu:** ¿Tú debes de ser otra de las supervivientes de nuestro planeta cierto?- dijo mientras la joven asentía- soy fu, por un momento pensé que sería la única mujer saiyan de este planeta, y el saiyan que pelea contra ese lagarto es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo asombrando a la pelinegra y al Tsuchikage

 **Onoki:** "In… increíble ¿ese joven es el hijo de Minato?"- pensó asombrado viendo la pelea en el aire

 **Kurotsuchi:** "¿Ese chico es mi prometido?"- dijo totalmente embobada al ver al pelinegro "es muy guapo"- dijo con un hilito de baba saliendo de su boca

 **Fu:** "Mierda, una rival de amor"- pensó con varias venas hinchadas en su frente, al igual que las bijus

En el cielo, ambos contendientes seguían golpeándose a gran velocidad sin dar tregua alguna al contrario

En el planeta tierra occidental, Goku, Vegeta, Raditz y Chi- chi estaban peleando contra Freezer en su forma final, después de comprobar que no era rival para ellos en sus anteriores formas, mientras Nappa y Gohan descansaban un poco de la pelea contra el tirano del universo

 **Freezer:** Malditos Monos, solo sabéis dar problemas- dijo el lagarto con labios pintados bastante molesto, el cual estaba usando la mitad de su poder pensando que vencería fácilmente

 **Vegeta:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esto es todo lo que el gran Freezer tiene que mostrarnos?- dijo con arrogancia provocando la ira del tirano

Por su parte Kaito llevo a Picolo junto a Krillin al planeta de origen del primer nombrado, después de convencer a sus habitantes de sus intenciones, que era usar sus bolas de dragón para pedir deseos en caso de que alguien muera o algo peor, ya que las bolas de Namek son más fuertes que las de la tierra, claro, que los soldados de Freezer se encontraban allí para llevarse las bolas, ya que el tirano sabía de su existencia y los poderes que estas tenían, por suerte estos no fueron rival para el Namekiano y el súper humano calvo pelón (jajajaja pobre Krillin)

Freezer aumento su poder hasta el 65% de su poder, poniéndoles las cosas bastante complicadas a los tres saiyans que le hacían frente, mientras Son Gohanda y Nappa se unían nuevamente a la batalla para igualar los poderes en la pelea

 **Raditz:** ¡Vamos a hacerte pagar por todo lo que has hecho Freezer!- dijo el hermano mayor de Goku dando lo mejor que tenía, encajándole varios golpes brutales al tirano que destruyo su planeta y raza

 **Nappa:** ¡NO ME DEJÉIS ATRÁS!- Dijo el calvo bigotón encajándole puñetazos mortales al demonio que lo atormento durante tanto tiempo

 **Vegeta:** ¡ CÓMETE ESTO!- Dijo encajándole una patada ascendente que lo mando a volar por los aires después de que este escupiera bastante sangre por la boca

 **Chi-chi:** ¡ESTO ES POR DAÑAR A MI FAMILIA!- gritó furiosa golpeando con fuerza al demonio en la cabeza enterrándolo en el suelo

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que una explosión de Ki lila salió del cráter mostrando al "soberano" del universo muy pero que muy cabreado

 **Freezer:** ¡OS MATO! ¡ OS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!- Dijo muy cabreado liberando una cantidad monstruosa de Ki, poniendo en alerta a los presentes

 **Goku:** ¡Preparaos que viene!- dijo cubriéndose con los brazos ante el poder del tirano, mientras sus compañeros se preparaban para la verdadera batalla

En la tierra shinobi, Naruto seguía teniendo un combate bastante parejo con el hermano de Freezer, donde ambos guerreros estaban cubiertos de heridas y respirando algo agitados por tanta acción

 **Cooler:** Valla, tengo que admitir que eres fuerte- dijo con una sonrisa el demonio del hielo mientras Naruto se mantenía en guardia- pero déjame decirte un detalle- dijo mientras el Uzumaki alzaba una ceja- a diferencia de mi hermano, yo tengo una transformación más- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes ante lo que habían escuchado- prepárate, vas a ser el primero en ver todo mi poder- dijo mientras aumentaba desmesuradamente su ki- para asombro y terror de los presentes

 **Sasuke:** Mierda…- dijo el Uchiha aterrado ante el poder del demonio del hielo

Cooler se estaba haciendo más grande y musculoso mientras protuberancias con forma de cuernos salían de su cabeza, hombros y espalda, a la vez que liberaba una monstruosa cantidad de poder

 **Kurama:** Naruto-kun- dijo muy preocupada la peli roja biju, al igual que las demás novias y Hinata

 **Cooler:** Hora de morir- dijo mientras una máscara aparecía tapando su cara mostrando solamente los ojos

En solo cuestión de segundos, el lagarto espacial se plantó frente a Naruto, el cuál asombrado logro esquivar un ataque directo por los pelos, para posteriormente recibir una patada desde arriba, dejándolo totalmente sin aire y a punto de quedar inconsciente

Los espectadores miraron aterrados la velocidad que adquirió ese monstruo mientras Naruto se estrellaba contra el suelo, para posteriormente ser pisoteado por el demonio, provocando que este gritara de dolor

 **Kurama/Chomei/Fu/Hinata:** ¡NARUTO-KUN!- gritaron aterradas las chicas al ver al Uzumaki sangrando un recibiendo una paliza de muerte

 **Sasuke:** ¡NARUTO!- Gritó con horror y furioso al ver la paliza que estaba recibiendo su amigo

Fu cegada por la furia usando la técnica de Kaito y se lanzó contra el demonio del hielo, que soltó a Naruto para poder defenderse de los ataques de la saiyan

 **Naruto:** ¡ FU-CHAN!- Dijo aterrado el Uzumaki mientras se levantaba con mucho dolor del suelo y ver como ese monstruo empezaba a darle una paliza brutal a su amada

 **Kurama:** ¡NO PODEMOS DEJARLA SOLA!- Dijo mientras se lanzaba junto a su hermana, seguida de Sasuke, Neji, Hinata y Lee para sorpresa del demonio al ver que le estaban dando algo de guerra

 **Cooler:** Hmph, mosquitos insolentes- dijo repeliendo sin problemas los ataques de aquel formidable equipo, ni siquiera con el sharingan de Sasuke pudieron hacer algo frente a él

Por su parte Naruto miraba ansioso y con los puños apretados la batalla mientras Sakura e Ino lo trataban

 **Ino:** Cálmate Naruto o no podremos tratarte-pidió la rubia al saiyan

Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando Cooler lanzó una ráfaga de Ki hacia donde estaba el Uzumaki y las ninjas médicos

Naruto sin pensarlo las abrazo para protegerlas del ataque, más este no llego para sorpresa y confusión de los presentes, que abrieron los ojos al ver la razón

Fu se había puesto en medio del ataque, provocando que esta cayera al suelo con los ojos abiertos pero borrosos

 **Naruto:** ¡FU-CHAN!- dijo el Uzumaki corriendo hacia donde estaba su querida saiyan- ¡ FU-CHAN! ¡RESPÓNDEME AMOR! ¡DIME ALGO!- Pidió con lágrimas a la joven que no reaccionaba a las caricias de su novio

Los demás se quedaron sin habla mientras Chomei y Kurama lloraban incrédulas la muerte de su hermana

 **Cooler:** Jajajajajajaja, eso es lo que les pasa a los mosquitos que osan desafiarme- dijo para posteriormente agarrar a Sasuke por la cabeza para asombro de los presentes debido a su velocidad

 **Sakura:** ¡SASUKE-KUN!- Gritó aterrada la peli rosa al ver como el demonio estrujaba su cabeza

 **Naruto:** ¡DETENTE COOLER!- Gritó el Uzumaki intentando levantarse para salvar a su amigo

 **Sasuke:** ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOO!- Dijo para que su cabeza quedase completamente aplastada y su cuerpo cayera al suelo sin vida para terror de los presentes al ver al último Uchiha caer, mientras Sakura gritaba de puro dolor y Naruto estaba en shock

 **Cooler:** Patético ¿Qué esperar de esta basura?- dijo viendo a los que quedaban

 **Naruto:** NO…- Dijo el saiyan por lo bajo mientras apretaba los puños hasta hacerlos sangrar- NO…. ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!- Dijo mientras empezaba a liberar su ki mientras el demonio se reía

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse mientras las piedras de alrededor de Naruto empezaban a levantarse hacia el cielo, los rayos caían con fuerza y furia y los árboles se sacudían con violencia

Todos miraban al Uzumaki, incluido el demonio del hielo al ver que este estaba aumentando su poder

 **Naruto:** ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Fue el poderoso grito que liberó el Uzumaki para posteriormente sufrir una transformación. Su pelo antes negro, se volvió dorado con las puntas hacia arriba mientras sus ojos, antes negros, se volvieron azules pero sin pupila, mientras un aura dorada cubría por completo al Uzumaki, mientras su cola se volvió dorada y sus bigotes se ensancharon

 **Cooler:** ¡ ¿CÓMO?! ¡ ¿SE HA TRANSFORMADO?!- Dijo el demonio bastante sorprendido por el aspecto del Uzumaki

 **Kurama:** "¿Acaso ha vuelto a su forma anterior?... no, es diferente, no solo su aspecto, su poder ha aumentado de forma descomunal"- pensó asombrada la peli roja, de seguramente su poder había sido sentido en todas las naciones elementales

Onoki y su nieta miraban en shock la transformación del Uzumaki, mientras esta última lo miraba con un leve sonrojo por la mirada feroz que este mostraba

 **Naruto:** Kurama-chan, quiero que os marchéis de aquí y tu Onoki evacúa la ciudad- dijo mientras todos lo miraban asombrados y este apretaba sus dientes- ¡NO HAY TIEMPO QUE PERDER! ¡ HACED LO QUE OS DIGO!- gritó furioso haciendo reaccionar a las chicas y a los demás, alejándose del campo de batalla con los cuerpos de Fu y Sasuke, mientras el saiyan miraba furioso al demonio del hielo impresionado ante el aspecto de su rival

En la tierra, una escena parecida ocurría, donde Goku fue cubierto por un aura dorada y ahora su cabello era dorado y sus ojos azules sin pupila mientras miraba furioso a Freezer, mientras Son Gohanda cargaba el cuerpo de su madre sin vida, mientras los saiyans restantes miraban a su compañero sin creerse lo que veían

 **Nappa:** Eso es… dijo totalmente impresionado el calvo con serias heridas en su cuerpo

 **Vegeta:** No hay ninguna duda…- dijo apretando los dientes con algo de envidia

 **Raditz:** Mi hermano es un súper saiyan…- dijo en el mismo estado que sus compañeros de batalla

 **Goku:** Son Gohanda- dijo llamando la atención- coge a tu madre y ve con tu tío Raditz a un lugar seguro, daros prisa- dijo mientras su hermano asentía y todos se retiraban a un lugar seguro, sabiendo que ahora esto era personal

Por su parte, Kaito sintió y vio el poder que ambos saiyans despertaron en diferentes planetas, quedándose completamente mudo

 _En el mundo Ninja_

 **Cooler:** Jajaja, lo único que veo es que tu pelo ha cambiado de color, solo eres un insecto insignificante en mi camino al igual que este insignificante planeta- dijo el demonio con arrogancia para posteriormente alzar su mano dispuesto a lanzar una onda de ki para acabar con la tierra de no ser porque el Uzumaki lo agarró de la muñeca a una velocidad pasmosa, asombrando al demonio del hielo

 **Naruto:** ¿Veo que no tienes suficiente verdad?- dijo mientras el demonio se libraba del agarre y le encajaba un puñetazo al saiyan en el abdomen, sin tener ningún efecto para asombro del alien lila- Primero mi hermosa Fu-chan y ahora mi mejor amigo Sasuke- dijo avanzando seriamente hacia el demonio del hielo

 **Cooler:** Eso es lo que les pasa a los gusanos, el débil muere y el fuerte sobrevive- dijo cabreando bastante al Uzumaki que liberaba más ki dorado

 **Naruto:** Pues entonces te mostrare lo patético que eres ¡COOLEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!- Gritó echando, mandando a volar varios cientos de metros al demonio, encajándole posteriormente una patada en la espalda, seguido de un puñetazo en el abdomen que casi le saca las tripas al demonio el cual tuvo que hacer retroceder su máscara para escupir sangre de su boca

 **Cooler:** ¡Miserable!- dijo lanzando varios golpes que no alcanzaron al saiyan, el cuál le torció un puño al demonio que gritó de dolor para posteriormente recibir un puñetazo que le atravesó el estómago, dejando totalmente pálido al alien

 **Naruto:** ¡Aquí se acaba tu reinado de terror Cooler!- dijo cargando un Kamehameha con sus manos mientras Cooler preparaba un súper nova

 **Cooler:** ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ! ¡ ¿ME OYES?! ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ JUNTO A TU PATÉTICO PLANETA!- Dijo lanzando la enorme bomba de ki al saiyan que cargaba su onda vital

 **Naruto:** ¡ Eso…!- dijo recordando los momentos vividos con Fu y Sasuke- ¡NO PASARÁ NUNCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Dijo lanzando su ataque, empujando sin esfuerzo la esfera hacia donde se encontraba el demonio, que recibió el ataque totalmente incrédulo mientras intentaba repelerlo con sus manos

 **Cooler:** ¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡ ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME A MÍ! ¡YO SOY EL MÁS FUERTE!- Dijo mientras la técnica lo consumía mientras se dirigía hacia el sol, desapareciendo uno de los tiranos más grandes que el universo haya conocido

Naruto cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras su pelo volvía a su estado original para posteriormente tumbarse en el suelo respirando algo agitado

 **Naruto:** Kaito ¿me oyes?- dijo el Uzumaki mientras este asentía- necesito pedirte un favor, ¿podrías pedirle a Kami-sama que invocara a Shenron?- dijo mientras asentía y contactaba con el Kami de la tierra occidental

 **Kaito:** Eso no será necesario Naruto- dijo asombrando al saiyan- le pedí a los Namekianos que enviaran s uno de los suyos con la bolas mágicas- dijo asombrando al Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** ¿Conoces a más Namekianos aparte de Kami?- dijo asombrado el saiyan

 **Kaito:** Claro que sí, soy el Kaito del norte y Namek está a mi cargo- dijo con una sonrisa

Por su parte, Goku también había acabado con Freezer y se dirigía hacia el templo de Kami para invocar al dragón

En el mundo Shinobi, más precisamente en Konoha, todos se encontraba rodeando los cuerpos de los difuntos en la torre de los Hokages, mientras miraban con sorpresa a ese hombre verde junto a otro ser de apariencia extraña (es la raza que le enseño a Goku la transmisión instantánea, no me acuerdo del nombre) con siete bolas enormes cada una con un número de estrellas y también que toda la aldea de Iwa se encontrase allí

 **Tsunade:** Disculpe pero ¿Quién o qué son ustedes?- dijo impresionada por el aspecto de esos seres, al igual que los shinobis que se mantenían en alerta y los civiles los miraban con miedo

 **Kurama:** No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, están de nuestra parte- dijo relajando un poco a la Senju- ¿podría invocar al dragón por favor?- dijo mientras el Namekiano asentía dejando a todos confundidos por lo dicho por la bijuu

Pero cuando el Namekiano invocó al dragon, de nombre Porunga, todos miraron con terror y asombro la enorme criatura humanoide y extremadamente fornida

 **Porunga:** **Yo soy Porunga, decidme cuales son vuestras tres deseos y los cumpliré-** Dijo con una voz muy grave impresionando a los presentes, incluida las bijus

 **Kurama:** Nos gustaría que resucitarás a Fu y Sasuke Uchiha por favor- dijo mientras muchos la miraban como si estuviese loca

 **Porunga:** **Eso es fácil** – dijo mientras los ojos del dragón brillaban mientras los cuerpos de los difuntos eran cubiertos por un brillo blanco, para posteriormente mostrar al Uchiha y a la saiyan completamente ilesos mientras se levantaban del suelo para asombro de los presentes

 **Sasuke:** ¿Qué… que ha pasado?- dijo asombrado de estar vivo

 **Sakura:** ¡SASUKE-KUN!- Dijo la peli rosa abrazando con lágrimas a su novio

 **Sasuke:** ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo para posteriormente aterrarse y caer de culo al ver a Porunga- ¡ ¿Y ESE DRAGÓN?!- Dijo con su sharingan activado y flipando en colores

 **¿?:** Esto va a tener una larga explicación- dijo una voz reconocida por todos

 **Todos:** ¡NARUTO/KUN/DOBE!- Dijeron asombrados de ver al Uzumaki, mientras los civiles y muchos shinobis lo miraban con odio

 **Naruto:** Ese dragón es Porunga, el junto a Shenron de la tierra occidental tienen el poder de conceder deseos- dijo siendo abrazado por sus novias y la Hyuga que lloraban sobre su hombro

 **Sasuke:** Naruto ¿ese demonio está…?- dijo mientras este asentía llenando de alegría a los de Iwa y a los que vieron la batalla

 **Porunga:** **Os quedan dos deseos daros prisa-** dijo llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Naruto:** Pues ¿podrías crear un portal para poder venir a este mundo cuando sea necesario?- le pidió el Uzumaki al dragon

 **Namekiano:** No será necesario chico, él te puede enseñar algo mejor- dijo señalando al extraño ser que se inclinó ante el saiyan

 **¿?:** Gracias por vencer a ese tirano Naruto-san, mi nombre es Noraku, como agradecimiento, le enseñare una técnica para tele transportarse de un planeta a otro en cuestión de segundos- dijo dejando a los presentes flipando

 **Naruto:** ¿Lo dices en serio?-dijo mientras el alien asentía- muchas gracias te lo agradezco mucho

 **Chomei:** ¿Entonces que pedimos?- dijo la peli verde mientras todos pensaban en que pedir

Entonces un civil aprovecho para pedir su deseo

 **Civil:** ¡DRAGÓN QUIERO QUE ACABES CON ESE DEMONIO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!- Dijo haciendo fruncir a las personas importantes para el Uzumaki mientras los civiles apoyaban esa idea

Sin embargo el dragón parecía que no lo escuchaba

 **Namekiano:** Lo siento, pero Porunga solo entiende el idioma Namekiano- dijo mirando seriamente a esa muchedumbre furiosa

Entonces Sasuke con su sharingan activado echó hacia atrás a los civiles mientras miraba al Namekiano

 **Sasuke:** ¿Dices que puede cumplir cualquier cosa?- dijo mirando al Uzumaki y al Namekiano ¿podrías pedirle que resucitara a mis padres?- dijo mientras el Namekiano le preguntaba al dragon

 **Porunga:** **Lo siento, pero no puedo resucitar a personas que lleven más de un año muertas** -dijo mientras el Uchiha se deprimía mientras Sakura le hacía de apoyo moral con una sonrisa

 **Sasuke:** Tengo una idea- dijo llamando la atención de todos- ¿podrías convertirme en un saiyan como el dobe? Ya que él vive fuera hará falta alguien para proteger el planeta- dijo asombrando a los presentes

 **Hinata:** Yo también quiero ser una saiyan- dijo para sorpresa de los presentes- quiero apoyar a Naruto-kun y estar a su lado siempre- dijo con un gran sonrojo sorprendiendo al Uzumaki

 **Porunga: Está bien, aunque no seréis sangre pura, seréis un 75% saiyan-** Dijo mientras los presentes asentían, además de que Naruto le dijo que los híbridos avanzaban más rápido- **Bien, aquí voy-** Dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban y tanto a Sasuke como Hinata les salió una cola de mono, sonrojando a esta última, mientras Sakura apretó la cola del Uchiha, haciendo que este se retorciera como un gusano en el suelo

 **Fu:** La cola sin entrenar es nuestro punto débil-dijo la saiyan mientras los demás comprendían, sobre todo la pelinegra nieta del tuschikage

 **Naruto:** Pues creo que no tenemos nada más que pedir- dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

 **Namekiano:** Entonces le pediré volver junto a él al planeta- dijo despidiéndose de los terrestres- gracias por acabar con esos tiranos Naruto

 **Naruto:** Gracias a vosotros por dejarnos usar a Porunga, se lo agradeceremos por siempre- dijo mientras el Namekiano y el dragon desaparecían- bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿habrá que aprovechar no? quiero saber cómo han ido las cosas desde que me fui- dijo haciendo sonreír a su generación

 **Jiraya:** Esto Naruto…- dijo el sennin llamando la atención de su ahijado- Tsunade Onoki y yo nos gustaría hablar contigo, es importante- dijo mientras el saiyan asentía algo serio mientras le pedía a Sasuke y a Neji que las cuidara junto a Hinata

Una vez en la oficina y que Shizune lo abrazara protectoramente, vio al Tsuchikage con su nieta a un lado de la sala

 **Naruto:** Bien ¿de qué se trata?- dijo el Uzumaki mientras la Senju suspiraba

 **Tsunade:** Verás, tu padre antes de morir, firmo un matrimonio entre aldeas para crear un alianza entre Konoha e Iwa- dijo mientras el saiyan comprendía

 **Naruto:** ¿Y supongo que yo estoy dentro verdad?- dijo mientras la Senju asentía

 **Onoki:** Naruto- dijo el anciano- te presento a tu prometida, mi nieta Kurotsuchi- dijo mientras la nombrada miraba con un sonrojo al Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** Tú eres la saiyan de antes- dijo impresionando a la Senju y al pervertido, al igual que a su asistenta mientras la joven desenroscaba su cola con algo de vergüenza

 **Kurotsuchi:** Así es… Naruto-kun- dijo dejando de piedra a su abuelo

 _ **Continuará**_

 **Y eso es todo, siento mucho si os ha parecido corto, pero quería quitarme esta saga de en medio para centrarme en la siguiente saga (ya imagináis cual es)** **Y nada más que decir, solo espero que os haya gustado y hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
